It Takes Two
by lostinthewords
Summary: Rick Castle takes little Alexis to the same baseball game that newly made lead homicide detective Kate Beckett is at with her father. After a little problem in the girl's bathroom, their paths cross and leads to new adventures for the writer and detective. As they get closer together, secrets come to light. AU. Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine I just decided to recreate their story based off an idea

She sat at high in the sky, the air filled with peanut, hotdogs and popcorn. She heard the crowd roaring and whistling as Cano Vega hit a splash homerun. Down below was the green diamond covered in orange jerseys versus blue jerseys.

She sat next to her dad who had a scorecard in his hand. He loved scoring the game as it happened instead of just watching and relying on the scoreboard. It helped keep his mind busy. Her dad had called her up the week before with two tickets to the game, she wasn't sure it was the best idea considering they aren't on the best terms, haven't been for a while now but she recognized it as an attempt to repair their broken relationship. She reluctantly said yes because all in all they're family and he is trying.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She got up, not waiting for a response. She had learned over the years that once the game had his attention there was no distracting him. That's probably where she got her focus from, the focus that had exceled her through the academy and put her on the fast track to detective.

* * *

"Dad! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Okay, can you hold it until after Vega is up? He has about 2 more pitches."

"Yeah I think so." He knew he shouldn't have bought that large lemonade.

Cain through a fastball, Cano swung and connected with the ball at the perfect moment. The ball flew over the crowd and into the water. The crowd jumped up screaming and howling.

"Okay, let's go now."

When they got outside the bathroom, Castle stopped Alexis and kneeled down to talk to her. "Remember the rules? No talking to strangers, and wash your hands then meet me right back here as soon as your done. No lingering or playing with the soap."

"Dad! I know those are my rules, and besides you're the one who plays with the soap not me." He chuckled then sent her in.

He was standing outside getting more and more anxious watching people come out but none of them were Alexis. He knew the line for women's bathrooms tend to be long but she was a small girl, her bladder couldn't hold that much. He was tempted to go in or just call her name from the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a woman standing there, she looked a little familiar but he would remember a girl like her.

* * *

Outside the bathroom she saw an anxious man trying to look in without looking in. Normally she would have scolded him for trying peek into the women's restroom but he didn't look threatening, more worried if anything.

"Sir?" She tapped his shoulder, "Are you looking for someone?"

He turned around. Oh. It was Richard Castle, the author. She took a breath to compose herself.

"Yes, my daughter went in there a few minutes ago and I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I can go check for you, what's her name? Age? What does she look like?" Her training started to kick in.

"Her name is Alexis, she's 10, red hair, blue eyes, about this tall," His hand raised to show her height.

"Okay just wait right here, I'll go check on her and be right out. I'm sure she's fine the line is pretty long most of the time."

* * *

He watched her walk into the bathroom. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea sending in a stranger to look for his daughter, but something about this woman made him trust her. He was pretty good at reading people; he saw something in this woman's eyes that wasn't threatening. They were almost sad; like they have seen things no one should see. He didn't have much time to think about it because the next thing he knew she was walking out with Alexis.

* * *

Kate went into the bathroom she was going to start calling her name when she saw the top of the redhead's hair at the sink. She walked over to the girl and crouched down to eye level, "Are you Alexis?"

The girl looked up with big bright blue eyes, Kate could tell the girl was looking at her suspiciously, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Oh this girl was smart, "That's right you shouldn't. Your daddy asked me to make sure you were okay, he's pretty worried."

Alexis eyed her a little more, she must have decided that Kate was okay because she rolled her eyes, "He always worries too much; it's a habit of his. He's a mystery writer; he says he gets paid to think like bad guys."

Kate laughed, "Well he's you're dad and whether you like it or not he's going to worry. My dad still worries about me when I'm at work."

Alexis looked at her confused, "Why does he worry about you at work?"

"I am a police detective." Kate told her while they walked out of the bathroom.

Kate saw the relief wash over him when he saw them walk out.

"Hey pumpkin." He turned to Kate, "thank you again."

"It's nothing really, part of my job actually."

"Your job?" He questioned, how was looking for his kid part of her job?

"She's a detective dad. She helps people, she says her dad worries about her too much also."

"A detective really? You don't look like a detective."

"Why because I don't have a hat, a coat with elbow patches and a magnifying glass? I better get going back, my dad is probably worried." She gave a wink to Alexis. She looked back up at Rick, "You probably just want to ask someone next time to check on her instead of trying to look into the women's bathroom. Another woman will get the wrong idea, and not ask why."

He chuckled, "Yeah that's probably smart. Thanks again."

As she was walking away she heard him call out, "Wait I didn't get your name!"

She turned her he head over he should, gave him a small smile and kept walking.

* * *

"You were gone a while." Jim Beckett noted when Kate came back to her seat.

"Oh yeah sorry, there was a dad outside the bathroom waiting for his daughter, so I checked on her for him," she shrugged.

Jim eyed her; he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he knew better then to push her information.

They sat and watched the rest of the game in silence, besides the cheering crowd. Kate was trying to focus on the game but found it difficult after just meeting Richard Castle on accident. She remembered meeting him at his book signing but he wouldn't remember that. He was different this time he didn't have on the façade of the guy she saw on page 6 this was probably because he was with his daughter. After a few more innings she finally was able to put him out her mind and focusing on the game rationalizing that it was a fluke. She wouldn't run into him again.

* * *

Rick and Alexis went back to their seats. They made up funny nicknames and made of the players on the Giants. They made of fun the player with the long hair, and the third base man, saying that his nickname as the "panda" wasn't very threatening. Rick couldn't stop thinking about the bathroom girl, it wasn't a very good nickname but he didn't know what else to call her. She looked familiar but he couldn't place where, she didn't seem to recognize him so she most likely wasn't a fan but he just couldn't figure it out.

After the game Alexis and him went to the dugout store to find her a jersey.

They were in the back looking at the kid sizes and figuring out what player she wanted on the back when he felt a tug on his arm.

"What pumpkin?"

"Dad it's her, it's the lady from the bathroom," Alexis whispered.

* * *

Jim wanted to spend sometime in the dugout store before they left. Kate saw it as just another feeble attempt to spend time together. She really just wanted to go but despite everything that has happened she conceded. She knew he was trying, he wanted to make up for everything but she just couldn't let the past go, not as easily as he seemed to. They walked around, he tried to buy her something but she just couldn't let him, she wouldn't let him try to buy her forgiveness. She was looking at the t-shirts next to the jerseys when she heard a girls voice whisper, "Dad it's her, it's the lady from the bathroom. You told me keep an eye out for her. I found her!"

Kate didn't know what to do she could turn and start "browsing" in the other direction but as much as she hated to admit it she wanted to see him again.

Well the choice was made for her, a second later he was walking towards her.

"Hi," He flashed that Richard Castle smile that she fell in love with on the back cover of his books. "I just wanted to thank you again for earlier."

"Really it was no problem, I figured if I didn't step in you were going to go in there and then I'd have to arrest you for entering the girls bathroom."

He laughed, "I'm Rick" He said sticking out his hand.

She shook his hand, "Kate my name's Kate."

"So I'm going to out on a limb here and say that running into twice you at a baseball stadium with thousands of other people must be fate. I don't want to tempt fate so would you like to go out for lunch sometime?"

She couldn't believe it Richard Castle was asking her out. She hoped her dad wasn't watching.

He saw her hesitation; "It can just be a thank you lunch if you want."

She was tempted to say no she was so busy at work and didn't really have time to date but he looked so hopeful. She looked between him and Alexis they both had their puppy dog eyes on. They were not going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, sure I can do lunch." She conceded, "But only if Alexis joins us."

He gave her this look that was almost awe struck by her. That confused her, but she didn't have time to think about it she saw her dad walking over towards them. Oh great that is the last thing she needed right now.

"I work at the 12th precinct, practically every day but if you come by I can take sometime to get lunch. Just ask for Detective Beckett," She told them quickly but not quick enough.

Jim was going to walk over when he spotted Kate but then noticed she was talking to someone, not just anyone Richard Castle. He knew that face; his wife had read his books over and over again wouldn't stop yammering on about how she wished she could've married him instead. Of course that was all in teasing fun. He let them chat for a little bit then went over there, he caught the end of the conversation, she was giving him her work address and saying something about lunch…interesting.

"Hey Katie, find anything?"

"No, I told you before dad you don't need to buy me anything."

"Okay, okay just thought I'd check."

He turned to Rick, "Hello, I'm Jim Beckett Katie's dad. You are?"

"I'm Rick Castle this is my daughter Alexis." They shook hands. Alexis also stuck out her hand for Jim.

Jim laughed and shook it, "She's not shy is she? How old are you 25?"

"No, I'm 10."

"She acts like 25 most of the time though," Castle interjected. "And you act like you're 10 most of the time." Alexis shot back.

"Watch out for this one, she's going to turn out like her." Jim pointed his head towards Kate.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright I think it's time we go now."

"I see what you're talking about Mr. Beckett. She rolls her eyes just like my daughter."

"Watch out, that becomes deadly in the teenage years." Jim warned.

"As much fun as we are having and by we I mean you two, I think it's time to go don't you Alexis?"

"Yeah I'm getting tired dad" She yawned.

"I can't believe it they're already conspiring against me," Castle said faking his shocked voice and putting his hand on chest like he couldn't believe it.

"Okay, fine I'm done Katie."

"Okay pumpkin I'll call the car and we'll head home." They were walking out when Alexis turned around and called out, "See you later Kate!"

Kate gave a wave and turned to her dad. "Okay, say it. You know you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, just get it out so we don't have to talk about it later."

"So the little girl you went to check on in the bathroom that was her?"

"Yes it was. Anything else?"

"You're going out with him?"

"It's not a date just a thank you lunch, and Alexis will be there."

"Whatever you say Katie," He said as they left the store.

_A/N: This AU, I'm keeping the characters basically the same just takes place several years earlier. However it is AU and some changes ahead therefor there will be some character differences but will all be explained in time so just stick with me. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry about the incorrect baseball detail a couple of you guys pointed out, I'm usually better at double checking. I'll keep an eye out for more of those. I'm planning to update it every Sunday but I feel like updating today just because. This story will go M in later chapters, how many you guys do NOT want it to go M?_

Rick had been stuck in meetings all week, Paula and Gina wouldn't stop pestering him about picking a cover, the release date, the contract for the next couple books, doing a book tour for the newest Derrick Storm. He had been in meetings for 3 days now; he could only leave when he had to pick up Alexis from Mother's. Half of the time Kate preoccupied his mind, and how he said he'd show up for lunch with Alexis but these two women would not give him a break. He wasn't even listening to what they were saying anymore, just nodded and agreed to make them happy. If they weren't happy then he was not happy. Luckily tomorrow was his first free day this week.

He was in the kitchen making pizzas with Alexis; well they were mostly wearing the ingredients. Granted that was his fault for throwing flower at her and of course she retaliated by smearing sauce on his face and it just turned into an all out war after that.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I am all yours. Anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"I want to have lunch with Kate like we said we would," she said immediately, clearly this was why she asked. Rick wasn't surprised though, she had been asking about the lunch all week long.

"That's what I was thinking too, where do you want to go?"

Alexis thought about it, "Let's figure that out tomorrow right now all I can think about are these pizzas."

* * *

It had been a long week at the precinct, they had solved two cases and she was really looking forward to a break with Rick and Alexis even if was just a quick lunch. So far that hadn't happened, it had been radio silence from him since that baseball game. She didn't really think he'd follow through but part of her hoped that he would. She wasn't really looking for anything right now but she thought that they could at least be friends.

She was about to take a coffee break from her paperwork when Ryan and Esposito came out with of the elevator, "Yo Beckett, found this writer and his daughter downstairs, says he belongs to you."

She turned and saw that they were talking about Rick and Alexis. "Yeah they're here for me, come on over guys."

"This place is so cool! Can you show us around?"

Kate turned to Alexis, "You're right he does act like a 10 year old. Yes I can show you around. Alexis would you like to join us or would you rather sit here and play at my computer?"

She could see the girl thinking about it, she bent down whispered in her ear so no one else could hear, "Or you I bet you can go get go those two guys to buy you something from the vending machine," she said pointing at Ryan and Esposito who were pretending not to listen.

"I think I'll stay here," Alexis winked at Beckett.

"Why did she just wink at you? Are you corrupting my daughter already?"

"Don't worry about it Castle, she'll be just fine."

"I'm not worried... it's just...it's my job to corrupt her," He pouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on; let's show you around."

"This is the break room, we basically just use the room for coffee and that's it. You want a cup?"

"Yeah sure, I'll take a cup. Do you guys sit around here drinking coffee, eating donuts and swapping stories?"

"Where are you getting this stuff? Some bad tv show?"

"Hey! Reno 911 is a good show!"

"I'll take your word for it. Interrogation room?"

"Wait you've never seenReno 911? That needs to be fixed, next time you can come over and watch it it's a classic."

Was he asking her out again? They hadn't even gone out yet, and they barely knew each other. He definitely didn't know her well if he was going to push she was going to make him work for it.

"So cocky that this is going to go well that you're already planning for a next time huh?"

"I prefer confident to cocky, cocky has such a negative connotation."

"You're the writer, you would see it like that."

"How did you know I was a writer?"

"Alexis told me in the bathroom, and Ryan and Espo called you a writer. Plus I'm a detective I read mystery books."

They were now in the viewing room. He leaned in close her back was against the mirror, one arm was one the mirror by her head while the other hand was on the wall by her hip; not touching but close enough to know what his intentions were. He leaned down, whispered in her ear, "read any of mine?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned in so her face was inch away from his. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked, if he was going to do this she was going to give it right back to him.

He pulled away, before things went further then they should right now. "Yes I would actually. Now is this where you interrogate suspects?"

"Yeah, I've done a few interrogations."

"Got any confessions?"

"Everyone I've gone up against in there has confessed their sins to me." She said in his ear. He sucked in a breath; this girl was going to be trouble he could tell.

She left him standing there stunned. She turned around in the doorway, "You coming Castle?"

He gained his composure again, "Yeah,"

They went back to her desk where Alexis was waiting for them with a Sprite and a packet of Skittles.

Ryan and Esposito came up, "Man I don't know much about daughters, but that girl is trouble."

"Don't I know it. Last month she convinced me to buy her Light sabers."

"I don't know how she did it but somehow she got me to buy her Skittles and she convinced Espo to buy her a Sprite."

Beckett gave the girl a wink, "Hey I saw that! Was this you're doing Beckett?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm going to lunch finish up the paperwork while I'm gone."

They groaned, she knew they hated paperwork as much as her but she did it while they were gone so now it's their turn.

"Where did you guys want to eat?" Kate asked in the elevator.

"What's good close by?," he asked giving her a look she couldn't quite place.

"Do you guys like burgers and shakes?"

"Do we? That's a staple in Chez Castle." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then I know the perfect place," she said giving him a little smile.

* * *

They went to Remy's a little diner down the street. Alexis scooted in on one side of the booth, Kate slid in opposite of her. Castle decided to sit down next to Kate. This did not go unnoticed by Kate but she wasn't surprised either. Castle had no shame in flirting or trying to get closer to her. She scooted closer to the window just enough, she wanted to see if he would scoot closer, surprisingly he stayed where he was.

"So what's good here?" Castle asked.

"I like the cheeseburger, and a strawberry shake, this place has the best burgers and shakes."

"I want a cheeseburger too! And a chocolate shake!" Alexis said.

Castle looked over the menu for a minute, "I think I'm going to have…the bacon cheeseburger with avocado and a Neapolitan shake."

Kate and Alexis's face scrunched up in disgust.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Dad, Avocado is gross!"

"And a Neapolitan shake? You can't even taste the different flavors in it."

Castle crossed his arms and pouted. Kate swatted his arm, "Stop being a baby, you act worse than your daughter."

The waitress came over and they ordered, even she made a face when he ordered it.

"See dad we aren't the only ones who thinks that's gross, even the waitress made a face."

"Do you want to play laser tag tonight?" Alexis nodded. "Then stop making fun of what I eat."

Alexis leaned across the table put her hand next to her mouth to hide it from Castle. She whispered to Kate, "He likes to threaten that he'll send me to bed early or won't let me play laser tag but he won't follow through because then he has no one to play with."

Kate laughed at that, what kind of family was this? She was beginning to think that he was the child and she was the parent.

"So what grade are you going into?"

"I'm starting fifth grade in the fall."

"Do you like school? Or are you one of those kids who dread going?"

"Oh she loves it alright, she convinced me that her kindergarten teacher wanted to meet all the parents at 6:30 AM. We got there and the school was closed."

"That was only one time!"

"No it only worked that one time, but you tried it every year after that."

Alexis and Kate chatted some more about school and Alexis playing the violin. Rick sat back and watched amazed, Kate had only met them once or twice before but the way she was with Alexis, she wasn't using her to get closer to him. If anything he was using her to keep Kate around. He could tell this woman was different, he hadn't found someone who was so good with Alexis and treated her like a person. Alexis and him were a package deal it seemed like Kate understood that. He's never had a woman insist that Alexis comes along. He's kept his personal life away from Alexis, mostly they were just one night stands or a couple dates. Nothing serious after Meredith left. That's why he's kept Alexis away, she was so hurt after her mother left he didn't want her to see other women coming and going in and out of her life. His mother had men in and out of the house with him growing up and while most of them were serious stable relationships they all had ended. And when they had, he was the one that ended up getting hurt, and he didn't want that for Alexis.

"Dad I'm going to the bathroom, it's right there." She pointed to the door right across their booth, "So no need to send Kate in." With that she left.

"She's a smart girl," Kate said as she turned to face him.

"Almost too smart. So what about you? What's it like being a homicide detective?"

"It's a lot of paperwork, we're not always chasing down bad guys and kicking down doors. Most of the time just looking through phone records, bank statements and interviewing people."

"Come on it's got to be more interesting than that. You have to have at least one story about a shoot out or taking down a suspect?"

"Well there was this one time…" She trailed off, partly to tease him and also because Alexis was sitting back down.

A few minutes after the girl sat down their food came. They ate in silence; the only sounds were the chewing of their burgers and slurping of their shakes.

"You like it?" Kate asked.

Alexis looked up with a mouth full of burger, a chocolate mustache and big grin on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes. How about you over there?"

"I don't know why you guys were complaining about this burger is awesome!" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Kate's hand developed a mind of it's own because next thing she knows she's reaching out to wipe off a little avocado from the side of his mouth. She froze when she realized what just happened. Their eyes met and there was an energy between them. She quickly pulled her hand away and leaned back into her seat, feeling flustered. Flustered? No guy ever made her feel this way. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but wonder why was this different? How could she feel a connection this early?

Rick didn't know what just happened; just that Kate was getting nervous.

"So tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmm Alexis what do we want to know?" They looked at each other, almost having a silent conversation with their eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Who knew what they would ask, there were some questions she didn't want to answer.

"What's your favorite color?"

She let out a breath that was easy, "Purple." They continued to learn more about each other like their favorite colors, songs, and animals. What kinds of movies they liked. They were surprised to find out she was a sci-fi fan, but she didn't miss the way Rick's eyes lit up when he found that out.

Once they had finished their food, Kate realized she had been gone longer then she thought, "I need to get back to work. Thanks for lunch." She grabbed her jacket to leave but Castle wasn't moving. "Castle I need you to move."

"Not until you agree that we can see you again."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Seriously you're holding me hostage?" He nodded. "You do realize I'm a cop and can take you in right." That just made him smirk and wink at her. God this man was impossible. She looked to Alexis for help but got nothing. Damn both of them were ganging up on her again. "Alright fine, here's my number. Now will let you me go?"

He moved and waved his hand for her to go ahead. As she walked past him he and Alexis got up and started walking with her. She looked at them out of the corner of her eye, "What are you guys doing?"

"We are walking you to work."

"It's three blocks…"

"That's okay. Exercise is good for us," Alexis said. This girl was too much like her father. She could tell there was no way she was getting out of this. She gave up

"You guys can't come up this time. I have work to do."

When they got to the front of the precinct Alexis gave Kate a hug. Castle leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Talk to you soon detective." He whispered in her ear.

She walked into the precinct trying to suppress the smile, but inevitably failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle laid in bed that night, couldn't get her off his brain. He remembered the way she teased him, the way she smelled like cherries, the way her whole face lit up when she smiled, especially those eyes. Those eyes that tell a story of their own, but at the same time are hiding all her deepest secrets. He didn't really know her but that didn't matter to him because he wanted to know her. He wanted to know how to make her laugh, why she became a cop, everything those eyes were saying but she wasn't.

Since he couldn't sleep he decided to text her.

* * *

Her favorite way to relax after a tough case was a bubble bath. Candles that filled the air with Vanilla surrounded her. Her body covered in bubbles, she grabbed the book, sat back and started to read. It was weird to read these books now, until a few days ago he was just a face on the back cover. Now she knew the sound of his voice, the way he could push her buttons but also knows when to back off. The way he walked, how he acted like a child but still managed to raise one. She could almost hear his voice reading his words it was so different she got lost in the words. She knew she had been in the bath too long when the water started to get cold.

She got out, grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off. It was late but she had tomorrow off so she took her time getting ready for bed. She had just climbed in bed and picked up her book when her phone went off.

She picked it up. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw it was a text from Rick.

_Paper work tire you out?_

_No, but lunch with a certain 10 year old did. I'm talking about you of course not Alexis._

_Funny. What are you doing up this late?_

_It's called being a cop, working late comes with the job. What about you? Writers block got you up?_

_Detective Beckett you wound me. I am not blocked. Being a writer I am the king of all nighters. _

Somehow this conversation had gone to talking in innuendos, they continued to banter back and forth until neither one of them could keep their eyes open.

* * *

He felt something lightly touching him, thought it was fly he shooed it away. It kept touching him and each time he shooed it, it came back poking harder. Finally he was coming out of his sleepy daze when he heard, "Daddy…daddy…DADDY!"

He shot up at that last scream. He saw that Alexis was standing next to his bed he laid back down threw the pillow over his head. "It's too early go back to sleep," he voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's not early it's 9 o'clock and I'm hungry," She whined.

"Okay, okay I'm up." He sat up in bed. She looked at him her eyes narrowing making sure he wasn't going to back to sleep. "I promise I am awake, why don't you go get the ingredients for breakfast and I'll make it in a few minutes."

She skipped out of the room singing some made up song about breakfast, being hungry, and chocolate chip pancakes.

He got up put on his robe, checked his phone. No messages. He walked into the kitchen and saw that she had gotten the stuff needed for chocolate chip pancakes.

Alexis told him all about her dream while he cooked. It was something about him and her fighting zombies off with laser tag. Honestly he wasn't really listening, his mind was thinking about Kate again. Alexis didn't seem to notice she just kept babbling on, that is something she did get from him. He was always telling stories; she had gotten his talent.

While they ate they decided to go to the museum for the day.

"Do you think we can call Kate and see if she wants to go with us?" Alexis asked quietly, she knew the museum was her and her dad's thing and they had just seen Kate yesterday but things were different when Kate was with them.

"She probably has plans today or isn't awake yet but I will call her and ask. Go get in the shower and I will call." Alexis raced upstairs without another word.

He picked up his phone and dialed Kate. She answered on the second ring, "Beckett."

"You sound so official," She sounded breathy maybe he shouldn't have called.

"You sound busy, just forget it," His imagination started running wild, he really should've thought twice about calling. He started getting a weird feeling, he thought it may be jealousy but that wouldn't make sense he just met her.

"I'm just on a run, what's up?"

He felt relief wash over him, he was still confused on why but let it go for now.

"Alexis wanted me to ask if you would go to the museum with us today? That is if you have today off and don't have other plans"

Beckett paused, she had some chores she needed to get done but she really didn't want to them, "Oh Alexis wants me to go with you guys?"

"I promise, she asked if I would call you. I may have a little black book but using my daughter is off limits."

She noted how serious his tone became when he started mentioning Alexis, "Ok okay, I'll go, just give me 45 minutes and I'll meet you there."

"Nonsense, we will come get you."

"That is unnecessary and out of the way."

"Do not argue with me. See you at your place in 45. Wait, your address might help."

She told them her address, and then sped up to finish her run.

Castle hung up and headed to the shower. By the time he was done Alexis was sitting in the living room dressed waiting for him. He had barely stepped into the room before she started asking what Kate said. When he told her he said yes she threw her arms around him and started pulling him out the door.

They had some time to kill so they stopped at a coffee on the way. He ordered a hot chocolate and a vanilla latte and something for himself. Plus a couple bear claws and donuts.

They arrived at her apartment almost exactly 45 minutes later he knocked on the door. She opened dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with her hair falling down in waves.

"Come on in guys, I'll be ready in one minute." She led them inside. "You can put the food down on the table for now."

Her apartment didn't seem very homey, despite her personal touches: art on the walls, and her books shelves. He wanted to see if she had any of his books and what she liked to read, but before he could, she stopped in the doorway to her bedroom, "Oh Alexis make sure your dad doesn't snoop around."

"I'll behave, scout's honor." He held up his middle three fingers. She rolled her eyes and went to get her shoes. She heard Alexis say something about him never being a scout. She came out two minutes later ready to go. He handed her, her coffee. She tasted vanilla. It was almost her drink. "How did you know this is what I drink?"

He just smiled, "Come on let's go don't want to waste anymore time." She wanted to push but just let it go. She'll get it out of him eventually.

* * *

At the museum Castle and Alexis ran around the whole place, especially in the dinosaur exhibit. They even acted out different dinosaur fights. Her favorite was watching Alexis pretend to be a T-Rex while Castle was a pterodactyl. Alexis put her elbows at her sides to give her short arms, curled her fingers into claws and lifted her lips to reveal her teeth. Castle crouched down a little and used his arms as wings. They both needed to work on their dinosaur noises though.

They started to walk around like normal people again. Castle fell into step next to Kate while Alexis ran ahead. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Neither one of them said anything, both content to just walk in silence.

When they arrived in the caveman dioramas, Alexis and Castle would make up conversations between the statues, and they even got Kate to join in. She couldn't remember when she had this much fun. These last few years her main focus has been her job, becoming homicide detective. Now that she's accomplished that, she feels like she can finally enjoy herself.

"Can Kate come over for dinner?" Alexis asked as they left the museum.

"That's up to her, but she's more than welcome to."

Alexis looked at her with those bright blue eyes; she saw how much the girl wanted her to say yes. Kate didn't want to let her down and she didn't really have a good reason to say no. Going back their place instead her empty apartment and empty fridge sounded so much better. "Yeah I can come over, as long as your dad is a good cook," she teased.

"Sometimes he cooks weird things like a smorelette but he won't cook that for you. He's trying to impress you so he'll probably cook his pasta carbonara." Kate looked at him, tried not to laugh as embarrassment washed over his face.

"Okay," He covered Alexis's mouth with his hand. "I think it's time to get a cab."

* * *

As they arrived at the loft Kate was completely amazed. He definitely was wealthy. "Alexis why don't you show Kate around while I make dinner."

"I'll start with my room!"

Her room was a mix of her and Castle. She noticed the light saber in the corner, "That's the one dad bought me last month. He has another one in his room so we can surprise attack each other."

"Wow that's a lot of books you have there." Alexis had a bookshelf taller than Kate completely filled with books.

"Yeah, I've been reading since I was three. I read through all the Dr. Seuss books pretty quickly so I started reading more adult books. That's the advantage of having an author for a dad, I know how to read and what to read."

"You've read all of those?"

"No, just the ones on the top couple shelves, everything below that is what I want to read."

They continued to talk about books, they're favorites and ones they've read. They lost track of time. Castle had finished making dinner and setting the table, so he went up to Alexis's room to go get them for dinner. He heard them talking about books, he sat outside listening for a little bit not ready to interrupt them yet. After a few minutes he made his presence known.

"Hey girls ready to eat?" He gave them a smile. He knew it way too early but he could get use to seeing this, having Kate around. "Go wash your hands before you eat."

He turned to Kate, "Looks like your tour got cut short."

She chuckled, "Yeah but that's okay we were talking about books. She really is too smart for her age I feel like I'm talking to someone older than me sometimes."

They all sat down at the table, "This smells amazing."

"I told you he was trying to impress you."

"Eat your pasta," Castle told Alexis quickly before turning his attention back to Kate. "So I realized we've spent so much time talking about us that we don't know much about you. Where did you go to school?"

"I did a year at Stanford before transferring to NYU."

"Let me guess. You missed home," he teased, unaware of how close to the truth he was.

She nods, coincidently having her mouth filled with a bite of pasta.

"Like when I would come home from sleepovers cause I missed home?"

"Exactly," he says to his daughter before continuing his conversation with the detective.

"I'm going to take another guess and say you were pre-law so you could become a lawyer."

"Chief Justice of the Supreme Court," Beckett corrected.

"Why did you become a cop?" Alexis asked.

Castle saw apprehension and tension wash over Kate, he decided to take the conversation in a different direction, saying to Alexis, "You know what sweetie, I think we've grilled Kate enough for now. Why don't you get dessert?" Kate gave him a little smile, she didn't know how he knew to give her an out but she was grateful for it.

They made ice cream sundaes for dessert. Kate made the classic sundae with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and topped with nuts and a cherry. Alexis made hers with chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, gummy bears and a few cherries. Castle's sundae made Kate's stomach turn just looking at it. It had three scoops of vanilla, chocolate and pistachio, covered in whipped cream, some gummy bears, skittles, nuts, sprinkles, and more than a few cherries.

They finished up dessert, and Alexis announced, "I'm going to bed goodnight dad, goodnight Kate." The girl put her dish in the sink kissed her father and Kate goodnight. Kate was taken back by the girl's affection.

"Goodnight, I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute." Castle called up as she went upstairs.

"Goodnight Alexis." Kate called out. "Well I should get going." Kate grabbed her coat and walked over to the door. Castle followed behind her and held her coat for her like a gentleman.

"Thanks for today, I had a good time," she said as she looked down, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. She looked back up and their eyes met, lingering for a minute. The tension growing between them each second.

"Kate-" Castle started but was cut off.

She moved up, lightly kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Castle."

The door shut behind her, they leaned against it, not knowing that the only thing separating them was the door.

_A/N: Review please! I start school on tomorrow and they will be the only thing getting me through the day!_


	4. Chapter 4

Castle knew he shouldn't have opened the door. He could sense the bloodsuckers were down the hall, he knew better than to ignore his 6th sense. However Alexis was at her friend's house so he had no reason not to deal with these two. Gina and Paula had been going back and forth about the new book release. They wanted to send him on a tour ending in New York. They weren't really letting him get a word in but it wouldn't make a difference anyways. They had been at this for over an hour, he went over the details with them but they wouldn't let it go without him saying yes.

"Look I don't know my schedule in a couple months let alone next week!" He was standing across the room from Gina and Paula, his hands were flailing in frustration.

"What do you mean you don't know about your 'schedule' Rick. You have no schedule, you sit around and play with your toys while you procrastinate." He could hear the bite in Gina's voice when she said toys.

"I'm talking about Alexis it's her summer; I can't just leave her and don't want to drag her around with me."

Gina interrupted him, "No this is not about Alexis Rick, not entirely." Paula and Rick looked at her shocked. "How long have I known you Rick? This is about a girl. Don't try and deny it I've seen that look before." They both knew it was how he used to look at her.

His silence said everything, as did his face.

"Okay fine Rick, we'll drop this for now but you better figure things out with this girl because this tour is happening," with that they left. Rick shook his head, he had a feeling he wouldn't ever be able to figure Kate out.

* * *

Kate had finally given in Lanie's attempts for girl's night that is how they ended up in Kate's kitchen with an almost empty bottle of wine.

"So I heard you had a visitor at the precinct the other day?" Kate wasn't surprised that Lanie brought Rick up but she was surprised that it took her this long. She hadn't talked to her about Rick yet but word got around in the precinct, especially when one of your detectives had a crush on Lanie.

"Where'd you hear that from? Espo?" Kate raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Yes. We'll get to that in a bit, you aren't going to avoid this forever."

"Remember when I went to baseball game with my dad? Well I was headed to the bathroom when…" She went on to tell Lanie about meeting Rick and the events from the other day. She kept his last name a secret, she knew Lanie would freak out when she learned who Rick was and she wanted to wait until they met in person and Lanie put together herself.

"Good for you, I've been telling you, you need to go out and have some fun."

"You should take your own advice and stop leading Esposito on. You know you want to."

"I know that, and you know that but he doesn't not need to know that."

Kate chuckled and shook her head she heard her phone ringing. She saw it was Castle, hesitated before answering. She wanted to answer but with Lanie in the room, who knew what he wanted. She looked at Lanie out of the corner of her eye that was a mistake. Lanie saw her hesitance, "Oh just answer it, already."

She thought to herself for another moment and decided to just go for it, "Beckett."

"Hello detective I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Yeah actually, I'm standing in the middle of a crime scene so make it fast."

"Really?" She could hear the excitement in his voice, "What's it like? Can you describe it? Is the body in seedy motel? Or in a creepy place? How were they killed?"

"Woah woah slow down there, I was just kidding. Who knew you would get so excited over something like a crime scene? Should I be worried about you?"

"Hey I only kill people in my books. I'm mystery writer remember?"

"Yes I remember, what do you want c-Rick." She almost said Castle but didn't want to alert Lanie, "I do have company over."

"Oh, okay sorry I'll let you get back to your date…" She heard the disappointment in his voice.

"That's not what I said, not that it's any of your business but it's girl night. As I said earlier what do you want?" She heard the relief wash over him in the phone. Why would Rick care if she was on a date? Why did want him to know she wasn't on a date? Why did she care? No, she didn't care; she had only met him a couple days ago, sure they had seen each other recently but his daughter was there both times. She knew they had a few moments but this is Richard Castle she's talking about, the known bachelor there is no way he could want her.

"Well I was wondering what your plans were for the night after tomorrow? I wanted to take you out on an official date. This time without my daughter." Well she got her answer. Richard Castle wanted to take her out. Did he like her? She couldn't think about that now. He was waiting for an answer and Lanie was still watching her.

"I would love to," a small smile formed on her lips, Rick could hear it in her voice.

"Would you, how about that. Well I will let you get back to your girls night, don't get too wild." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She hung up the phone and sat back down next to Lanie.

"What would you love to do?"

"It looks like we need to go dress shopping tomorrow."

* * *

They had gone to two stores, looked through every dress they could find. There was nothing. This was why Kate hated shopping, She wasn't a high maintenance girl, she was proud of that. All she needed were a good pair of heels, pants and a good jacket. She didn't even spend lots of time on her makeup usually, just a light lipstick and some eye liner. Despite her typical low maintenance personality she liked getting dressed up and looking her best, which is how she found herself in the third store after searching for the last 4 hours for the perfect dress.

"This man must really be something if you are going to all this trouble to find an outfit," Lanie pointed out, she was on the other side of the clothes rack flipping through the clothes. They each had a few items on their arms for Kate to try on.

"I just met him Lanie, this is our first official date. Is it wrong for me to want to look I own more than just professional clothes?"

"No but you never looked this hard, and you know some of those outfits earlier would make any man's heart stop."

Kate looked at her she debated for a minute. She didn't want to tell Lanie who it is but she knew she had to give her something or she would not stop. Well that's not entirely true, she knew if she really didn't want to talk to something Lanie wouldn't push it.

"Rick is unpredictable, he's not like any of the other guys I've gone out with before."

Lanie nodded, "I think we got enough for you to try on now so let's go see if there is a winner."

Kate tried on the first few dresses Lanie picked out; none of them were what she was looking for. She really didn't understand why she was trying so hard. This wasn't like her. She couldn't think about it right now, she would file it away until she could think about it later, along with why he asked her out in the first place. She tried on yet another dress when she turned and looked in the mirror she knew. This was the one.

* * *

Kate stood in front of the mirror her hair was curled and flowed down her shoulders, her eyes had the smoky look brining out the green in them her lips had just a little lip gloss that was a nude color but shimmered. There were a few butterflies in her stomach but they weren't nervous butterflies they were excited. Okay well maybe they were a little nervous. She was just putting on her heels when she heard the knock on the door.

She opened it up and there was Rick, standing in slacks, a blue button up shirt and a black jacket. Semi-formal attire but still no clue as to where they were going. According to the way he was dressed she was neither over nor under dress. She looked up and saw him staring at knew that this was the right dress to wear.

Rick had the car wait downstairs; he took the flowers and headed up the elevator. He was a few minutes early, he tried to stall as long as possible because one thing he's learned from his past is that girls are never ready on time. He stood in front of her door for a minute or two before knocking, he would've stood longer but didn't want one of the neighbors to see and think he's a stalker.

What seemed like minutes but was merely seconds when the door opened. He stared at her, forgetting all about the flowers. She wore a little black number that hit mid thigh, showing off her legs but still leaving some to the imagination and imagine he did. One shoulder was open showing off her collarbone and the other had a sleeve that flowed down her arm. It was the perfect combination of flirty, sexy and teasing. He had to remind himself not to stare.

"You look beautiful," he said taken back. He held out the purple daisies, "Here these are for you."

She gave him a smile, "I'll just put these in the kitchen, come on in."

He followed behind her, he noticed her apartment looked pretty much the same as the other day when he was here. Well duh it would look the same it was only a few days ago, he really needed to get together if this date was going to go well.

"So where are we going?" She stood next to him with purse in hand ready to go.

"No way, this is a surprises. My lips are sealed." He zipped is mouth shut with his fingers and turned them like he locked them shut.

"You do realize I'm a detective. I have ways of making people talk when they refuse to."

His eyes widened for a split second before turning them into a smirk so she wouldn't miss his meaning, "I'm sure you are very good at getting people to do what you want them to.

She rolled here eyes and walked ahead of him, "Come on let's just go."

He quickly caught up to her, linked his arm with hers and led her to the car.

_A/N: Any ideas on the date? If someone guesses right I will post the next chapter early :) Tell me what you think please!_


	5. Chapter 5

She stood in front of the railing, looking over at the skyline, painted in shades of orange, pink even a little purple mixed in. She felt the breeze and mist as the waves crashed against the sides. Castle made a joke about getting seasick and swore he saw Spiderman swinging from building to building and Godzilla on top the skyscraper. She chuckled and played along pointing out Captain America in the sky.

"Wow, I'm impressed Captain America. Most girls would've gone for Superman."

"Well I'm not most girls." She replied, giving him a quick glance with a smirk, and taking a sip of her wine.

He took a quick intake a breath and as he exhaled his lips curved into a knowing smile and a look in his eyes that said don't-I-know-it.

They looked back over the water, watching the sunset, she took another sip of her wine, admiring the view, this time however he was braver and put his hand on top of hers, just resting it there gently.

"This has got to be the best view." Rick spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I agree," She turned and realized he was looking at her. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the corner of her lips turning up, "how many times have you used that one?"

Rick chuckled, "Hey I may be cheesy at times but that one was a first for me. I think its time for dinner, let's go sit down."

Rick held onto her hand and led her over to the table. It was a small round table on the open deck of the boat, just enough room for two people. The table had simple decorations, three candles lit in the middle, dinner served and set on the table with the necessary utensils framing it, and a glass of water on one corner of the setting while the other was meant for the glass of wine in their hands. There were plates on either side of the table, covered in a silver lid. As they sat down, Castle took off the lids and revealed a plate of shrimp scampi with asparagus.

Castle was about to start when he noticed her hesitate, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at him with an embarrassed expression, "it's just-I'm allergic to sea food."

Castle's mouth dropped, "What?! I am so sorry, I should've checked." He sprang up from the table and started clearing the food, "I am such an idiot! I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just see if there is something-"

He heard her laughing, looked up and saw the smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes. "You're not allergic to seafood are you?" He asked as he sat back down.

"No, I'm not. But you should've seen your face. I'm sorry that was probably more mean than intended but your reaction was priceless." She kept laughing while he just glared. He wouldn't admit but that really impressed him. This girl was gutsy especially on a first official date. It reminded him of something he would do. He just knew this woman was going to give him hell.

"So up for a round of twenty questions?" She nodded in response with her mouth full.

"Ever pulled out your gun? Or gotten shot?"

She swallowed before answering, "Yes I've pulled my gun and no I've never gotten shot. What is one thing about you that would surprise me?"

"Would you be surprised if I said I wrote my first novel at 20?"

"Nope that's on your books." She paused fork halfway to her mouth realizing what she had just revealed.

"So you are a fan?" He smirked.

"Yes I read but never said I read your books. I spend my free time in book stores, may have picked one up but I've picked up a lot of books," She shrugged.

"You're a fan."

"Still haven't answered my question."

"Once I stole a police horse…naked."

"You have to tell me the story behind that. Wait I don't want to know."

"You're loss, if you could go back in time what day would you go back to?"

She took a minute to swallow and think about it, she decided that now would be as good time as ever to tell him, she wanted to tell him before someone else did.

She put her fork down and took a breath, "I would go back to when my older brother was sent to jail. Mark was in college and had started hanging out with the wrong crowd. One thing led to another and he was caught stealing a boat. Now usually that would get some community service and probation however he stole the district attorney's yacht. My parents didn't know what else to do, he had gotten into trouble in high school a few times. Nothing too serious but they tried everything they could to set him straight. They figured going off to college he would find new friends and leave all that behind. They were tired of babying him, they are lawyers so they have connections and got most of his high school record taken care of but once he stole the boat that was the last straw. My parents didn't know what else to do so instead of using their connections to get him off, this time they used it to increase his sentence. They're trying the tough love act. He's been in jail for 4 years and still has another 6 months to a year on his sentence. So I would go back in time to stop him."

Castle didn't know what to say, he was not expecting that answer. He expected an embarrassing story from high school. "Kate, I- is that why you became a cop?"

She nodded, "Yes, I started out wanting to help troubled kids but somehow I ended up working in homicide and loved it." He nodded understanding. He didn't want to push it any further. He knows it's not easy to share things especially something so personal. It's what has gotten him in trouble in his past relationships. He gave her smile and reached for her hand. Gently rubbing it, just letting the moment be, letting her know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere.

They spent the rest of the dinner asking questions and sharing stories. As the night started coming to an end, and the boat made its way back to the port, Castle and Beckett laid out on the deck under the stars.

"So you are a best selling author, a father, a millionaire, a boat owner. What's next? You going to tell me you have a private jet?"

"No I don't. This also isn't my boat. I won it at poker night from Patterson, just been waiting for the right person to come along for me to collect on the winnings." He gave her his classic Richard Castle smile.

"Poker with Patterson? Who are you?"

"Well as you already stated I'm a best selling author, a mystery writer nonetheless so of course I know Patterson, we play poker every week with King and Cannel as well. About a month ago it came down to the last card just Patterson and I eyeing each other, trying to read each others bluff, except I wasn't bluffing. I was one card away from a straight flush but he thought he had me beat with a four of a kind. We had already put all our money in so we made things a little interesting. If I won I could use his boat for a night if he won then he got to name a character in my next book." Castle shuddered at the thought, "let's just say I was glad to win that one."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad you did too."

They stayed like that while the boat made its way back to port. Enjoying each other and being under the stars.

_A/N: No one guessed correctly, to be fair this isn't the typical date. Suprise! Here is where the very AU comes in, it's a bit of twist so please tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you all for reading and all the reviews, I don't have time with school to reply to them individually but I love reading what you guys think about it so keep the reviews coming!_

It has been a week, a long crazy week. She caught a case that nothing could go their way; it was just a bunch of dead ends. She had been running on fumes all week, hadn't gone home but to shower and change. She resorted to taking power naps on break room couch. The thing that kept her going was her phone calls with Rick. They talked every night, a little about the case he could be surprisingly helpful; giving her new theories and leads to follow even though none of them were panning out. They talked about Alexis and his writing; he could tell when she was getting stressed out about the case almost always found a way to lighten the mood. By Friday they had talked about everything under the sun, most phone calls were a few hours long. She didn't know what they were, they hadn't talked about it although there wasn't much to talk about, they were clearly friends but there was something more there. She didn't know if they were dating cause they had only been on one date but talking every night since must qualifies them as something more. At least she thinks so. She couldn't wrap her head around it, she was possibly dating Richard Castle how was this even possible. How many nights had she stayed up until sunrise reading his books, it was what helped mend her relationship with her mom. Johanna loved the books so Kate decided to pick it up one day and hadn't put them down since.

She made her way into the precinct after going home to freshen up, she couldn't let this case get the best of them anymore. Today was the day they were going to crack it. They had one last lead to follow, the victims cousin who was in the financial business as well as financial trouble. She believes he killed his cousin because he wouldn't bail him out like he had before. They had questioned him before but this time they had more leverage, she just has to keep him from lawyering up.

"Hey Ryan you have the phone records?" She asked walking up to his desk.

"Yeah they're right here and he's waiting in interrogation for you," he handed them to her. "It's exactly like we thought."

"Thanks. Now let's get go get this guy," she said, as she walked away with determination in her step.

She entered the room and slapped the records on the desk, "So you ready to talk this time?"

"I know my rights, I already talked to you once I have nothing else to say," he crossed his arms, leaned back and stared at her.

"Alright fine don't talk here's what we know. These records show that you called her the night she died. You lied to me earlier. The only reason to lie is if you were hiding something like maybe what the call was about. I think you begged him for the money when he said no you went over to his place to convince him in person. Things got out of control and you killed him." He stayed silent, "If you cooperate and confess then I can talk to the DA, get you a lesser sentence. This deal is a limited time offer so better take advantage of it."

The door opened and in walked his lawyer Kate couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked a couple times to see if he was really here.

"My client has invoked his right to attorney, if you wish to speak to him you must go through me."

"Dad?"

"Katie?"

They stared at each other for a moment when the captain came in, "Detective a word?"

She stood up and followed him into his office, "Captain-"

He put his hand, "I asked you in here so you can have a moment to collect yourself. I know the history with your family…specifically your father. Kate, listen to me. I want you to stay on this, if you can. If you're up to it. I'm leaving the choice up to you; you can go ahead with interrogation or send Esposito and Ryan in."

"Thank you. I can handle it, I just need to speak to him first," She had worked too hard on this case she wasn't about to let her dad come in and ruin it. She wouldn't let her personal problems get in the way of her job.

She walked back into interrogation, "Jim can I have word with you for a minute?"

He nodded and followed her into the hallway.

"What are you doing here? You aren't a criminal lawyer," she said through her teeth.

"I know, I am his business lawyer, he called me when he was brought in. I came down to see what I could do. I did not do this on purpose; I didn't even know the situation when I came down here. Can we please just put everything personal aside and keep it professional."

She scoffed, "I have know doubt you can separate business from personal."

"Katie look."

"No dad," Her voice was acidic on the last word, "I have no problem setting aside personal feelings." With that she walked away leaving Jim behind.

* * *

She doesn't know how she got there, she remembers finishing the interrogation, and walking out. She didn't want to think; everything was just building up, the case, every lead becoming yet another dead-end, including her dad's client. Then there was her dad, just showing up in the middle of her interrogation, at her work, blocking her investigation, sending her brother to jail. No. She wouldn't do this, she was trying to forgive him. Trying to let it go, for Mark. So she just walked out grabbing her coat, not even acknowledging Ryan and Esposito, she did notice Montgomery peak his head out of his office. She just walked didn't pay attention to where she was going, just mindless walking while sorting her racing thoughts. She started to feel the sun beating down on her, the humidity making her clothes stick, the downfall of summer in New York, she also noticed she was thirsty, really thirsty. That's when she looked up and noticed where she was, in front of Rick's building. She didn't even know she knew how to get there. Without thinking- seems like she's been doing a lot of that today- she headed up to his loft. That's where she was now standing in front his door, knocking. She was beginning to regret her decision, she should just turn around who knew if he was even home, and this was a mistake. She had just started to turn around when she heard the door open.

"Kate?" Rick's head was sticking out of the door, a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Castle."

He could tell something wasn't right, it was all over her face. He waved his hand, "Come on in."

She hesitated, she ended up here for a reason, plus she was tired and thirsty; she nodded and followed him in.

He led her over to the couch; she sat down next to him not too close but close enough.

"Do you have any water?" She asked, she was suddenly aware of just how parched she was.

"Oh! Yes sure, I'll get you a glass," he said as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

He came back two minutes later with two glasses of water. She took hers and down it in one gulp.

He was going to take a sip of his but it looked like she needed it more so he put it down in front of her.

"Sorry for just showing up. Honestly I didn't even know where I was headed until I was already here. I just… I don't know," she looked down, her hair fell in her face.

Castle took her hand in his, "It's okay, I'm glad you came. Whatever it is you know you can tell me about it right?"

She gave a small smile, "Fathers suck."

"You're talking to the wrong person." She looked up at him. "I don't have one. Well obviously I do but I've never met him. He was gone before I was born."

"Yeah well you didn't miss out on much."

He didn't say anything, letting the silence fill the space; he'd gave her an opening if she wanted it she could take it.

"My dad showed up in the middle of an interrogation today. The case I've been telling you about, I thought I had the guy but he lawyered up. It turns out his lawyer is my dad. Normally that wouldn't be a big issue but with this case everything is a dead end and here he comes to shut another door." He wanted to say something but he's learned that sometimes it's best just to let people yell and it all out. "He's not even a criminal lawyer; I don't know why he was called!" Her voice had gotten higher and higher at this point she was practically yelling. She stopped and took a breath. She doesn't know where this outburst came from; she's embarrassed it's not like her to loose it especially not in front of others.

She took a sip of the water on the table. "This isn't about my dad showing up in the interrogation. I mean that did tick me off but that's not all this is about; it's about Mark. I just can't believe he would do that, throw him under the bus the way he did. His own son. How could he do that? Here he is defending a murderer or at least trying to but when it comes to family he just can't do the same. How does that even make sense? I just don't get it."

"I met your dad, briefly but when we first met well second time technically, it was at the dugout store. Everything seemed okay are you sure it's not just about the case?"

"That day was different. We were fine but it's rare that that happens. Plus we had something else to focus on; we barely even talked at the game, I only went because I couldn't find an excuse not to."

"Have you tried talking to him about this?"

"Yes and no. Every time Mark is brought up it ends in a yelling match and me storming out. He won't even go see him until he gets his act together. I don't understand why he's so stubborn, I mean family is family no matter what. How can he just abandon his son like that?"

"I don't know. I would do anything for Alexis but maybe he just doesn't know what else to do. Being a parent isn't easy, especially when your children are stubborn." He gave her a pointed look.

"What does that mean?"

"I just-I just mean that you seem pretty stubborn to me and based on what I've heard you and Mark take after him. It can't be easy for him, hell just alone Alexis isn't easy for me and she's an angel most of the time. But I remember a few times where she was just impossible and I had no idea what to do. I'm not defending him or saying his actions are justified. I just think you need to try and talk to him more."

"It's not that easy it's been 4 years and things haven't changed. I don't think they ever will." Kate said mater of factly. Castle wanted to say more but clearly this conversation was over so he did what he did best lighten the mood.

"So if I remember correctly you have never seen Miami Vice. I happen to have them on DVD," he held up the first season with a hopeful grin on his face.

"I should probably get back to work, I kind of just left without saying anything," she started to stand up but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Kate, are you sure that's what you want? Or do you want to stay here and hide out a little longer?" He saw her thinking about it, "I've been told I'm a really good cuddler." She narrowed her eyes at him. "No funny business I promise, well besides the TV show."

"Alright, I guess I don't have to get back right away." She conceded and sat back down.

He got up, started the DVD and headed into the kitchen. He came back with several bowls; a bowl of popcorn, of sour watermelon's, M&M's and licorice.

"These are the essentials when watching movies or TV marathons. Oh! I forgot the drinks," he shot back up and came back with several different sodas and juices. He sat back in the couch and pressed play. She settled in next to him with bowl of M&M's. Picked a handful up and popped a few in her mouth. Suddenly she spat them back out, "These are not just M&M's! Are there skittles in there too?"

"Oops forgot about that. Yeah it's leftover from a prank war Alexis and I started back on April fools day, we've been keeping it going. I did that because she kept eating all the candy. This taught her not to."

She shook her head, "I think I'll stick to the popcorn."

As they watched the show she found herself leaning towards him until eventually she was completely leaning against Castle. It seemed like every scene he had some comment to make, this was his favorite scene, this line was funny, or watch this part. "You know it's kind of hard to hear when you keep whispering in my ear." That did not come out how she meant it, hopefully he would just ignore it.

He leaned in, getting real close to her, "That's too bad, I like whispering in your ear."

She shuddered when she felt his hot breath against her ear, she turned to face him not realizing how close they were, they stared at each other the anticipation building they couldn't hold back any longer, their eyes closed and they leaned in. Suddenly their clothes were wet and cold, they jumped up looking around, realizing they had knocked over a drink. Well there goes that moment. Castle went to the kitchen to grab a towel, handed one to Kate and started to dry himself off. He couldn't believe that had just happened, they were so close.

"You know I really should get going, its way later than I thought and I have to go pick up my stuff from the precinct still."

"I was going to make dinner just stay for dinner," he wasn't ready for her to leave.

"I can't, I need to go talk to Montgomery about today before he leaves." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him or go home alone to her empty fridge and apartment, she still wasn't ready to think about everything that happened today. With the almost kiss that just happened well didn't happen she had yet another thing to try and think through and she just wasn't ready to face her thoughts tonight. She thought about it and figured why the hell not, "Hey, why don't you come with me to get my stuff and then we can grab a bite to eat afterwards."

She saw the disappointed look turn into a big smile. "Sounds great let me just change my clothes. I'll be right out," he raced off to his bedroom before she could change her mind.

What was she doing, she wasn't sure anymore, all she knows is she doesn't want to be alone and when she is with Rick her problems don't seem so big anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So today is basically the last day of my class and I have a week off putting me in a good mood which is good for you guys because I feel like giving you this chapter. In return all I ask for are reviews! Please :)_

They arrived at the precinct to find the boys in front of the murder board. She was hoping they had gone home already she didn't want to face them. She felt bad for just walking out and leaving them to deal with the case on their own, she knew they were more than capable to handle it and were more than happy to try and show her up but still they were a team and you don't leave your team.

"Hey guys anything new?"

"No just another dead end," Ryan answered.

"This case is really starting to tick me off," Esposito muttered through his teeth.

Kate noticed Castle was wondering around looking at the murder board, "So this the murder board you guys use?"

Ryan and Esposito didn't notice him before they looked at each other before answering, "Uh yeah it is."

"Looks like the one I use." All three turned and looked him with the same dumbfounded expression, "the difference is mine are fake. For my books I use a board to plan out the murder so I know what to include in which chapters."

They nodded as Beckett said, "I'm going to go talk to Montgomery."

The boys took this opportunity to get to know Castle a little bit better. Beckett kept her private life private but this guy had been around twice now and they knew his reputation.

"So you write crime novels? Are these fiction or based on experience?"

"Are you guys asking if I've ever killed someone?"

"Well have you?"

"No. Besides even if I had do you think I would tell you two? Considering you guys are homicide cops."

"Detectives. Homicide detectives. We're just saying sitting around at home writing about murder, how do you even get into that."

"Well it's not that different from homicide detective, I mean how did you guys get into that?"

"Yo I was special forces before joining homicide."

"I was undercover, deep undercover. If they're same thing then why not take a crack at the case on the board."

Castle stood up, pulling on his jacket and wiping his nose trying to butch up a bit. He scanned over the murder board theories forming in his mind.

Before he could voice any theories they heard the elevator ding and saw Lanie come out. "I have been waiting downstairs for you two. I thought we were all going out for drinks-" She stopped when she saw Rick, "You're Rick Castle the author, I'm Lanie Parish. Wait what are you doing here?"

Castle opened his mouth to answer when Kate came out of Montgomery's office.

"Hey, Lanie what are you doing up here?"

"I was going to grab drinks with these two," pointing to Ryan and Esposito. She noticed Rick watching Kate, looks like she had her answer. "You better call me later. Come on guys let's go." They wanted to stay but they knew better than to invade on Kate's life and ignore Lanie.

Rick and Kate found themselves alone in the precinct, "I'm almost ready just let me grab my stuff and change and I'll be right out." She came back five minutes later to find Castle sitting in a chair next to her desk. That chair wasn't there before, "ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Do you like pizza?"

"Who doesn't like pizza?"

"Well then I know the perfect the place." He followed her out, catching her hand in his.

* * *

She took him to a little family ran Italian place, looked like nothing from the outside however when you walked in it was like you had just stepped into Italy off the streets of New York. The walls were painted like the streets; windows were painted on with metal railings coming off the wall to look like a balcony. Ivy was hung from the balcony; they felt like they were sitting outside a restaurant in Italy.

They sat down at a small table for two, a young boy came over with some waters he couldn't be older the 17.

"Hey Luke, how's your parents?" Kate greeted the boy.

"Hello Kate! I didn't see you there. They're good. Actually, in the back right now. I'll go get them."

"Hold on if I remember correctly you owe me some information about Janice, I did help you ask her out, now spill how'd it go?"

A smile broke out on his face, "Thanks to you things worked out and we've been dating for 3 months."

She patted him on the shoulder, "Good work man! Now you better keep her."

A very Italian couple came in from the back, "Katherine Beckett is that you?"

"Yes, It's been a long time."

"Too long, shame on you for not coming around more."

"I'm sorry work has taken over my life," she paused "that's what happens when you are made lead detective." She broke out a big grin.

"Oh my god! You made it? I knew you would, all that worrying for nothing."

The man chimed in, "They'd be a fool if they didn't promote you."

The older woman noticed Rick sitting there, "I am so sorry where are our manners, I am Angela, this is my husband Lorenzo."

Rick stood up and shook their hand, "I'm Rick."

Angela turned to Kate, "He's good looking, you better keep him," She said as she eyed her.

Kate felt her cheeks turning red, "Oh no. We aren't together…" She peeked at Rick in the corner of eye and the disappoint flicker across his face before he controlled it.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kate just doesn't bring guys here so I assumed. We've got to get back to the food." Angela pulled Lorenzo away by the arm.

Kate heard her whisper to her husband, "She is a fool."

They sat back down. Rick spoke up, "You know them." Hoping to steer the conversation from Angela's last comment.

"Yeah they're really good family friends. Actually their whole family is friends with my family. Grandparent's friends with grandparents, their friends with my parents, it's like a multi generation friendship. They've always been a second family to me."

"That's nice. They're a good family."

"How can you tell you just met them?"

"I'm a writer, I study people, read them. It helps me create my characters, make them seem real. So what's good here?"

"Well they're known for their pizza especially the ricotta, tomato, and basil one."

Rick put his menu down and leans in, "Ok. I trust you."

* * *

Lanie's picture flashed on Kate's phone, "Hi Lanie."

"So are you going to tell me on your own or do I have to coerce you?" Lanie said on the other line, Kate could picture her raising her eyebrows in question.

"Yes, the Rick from the baseball game and from the date is Rick Castle. Yes he's the best selling author Rick Castle," Kate said, a little monotony, hoping that was enough to calm her friend

"Why were you keeping this from me?"

"I wasn't keeping it I just- I don't know. It's complicated."

"Are you two dating?" Lanie pressed on, knowing there was more to the story.

"We've been on the one official date and a couple other casual impromptu dates but I wouldn't say we're dating," Kate stated, slightly frustrated, as she sank further into her couch.

"I know that tone, what happened?"

"I may have taken him to San Remo's…and told Lorenzo and Angela we were just friends." Lanie heard Kate groan on the other line, and stayed silent as she went on. "I don't know what's going on. We meet at a baseball game, go out to lunch with his daughter, then he takes me on a date. We don't see each other for a week but talk everyday then I ended up on at his door after my father showed up in my interrogation as my suspect's lawyer. Then I tell Lorenzo and Angela we're just friends when in reality I have no idea, he had an opening at dinner last night but didn't take it."

"It sounds to me like you need to talk to him. You aren't going to get any answers talking to me or keeping these thoughts to yourself," Lanie advised before steering back to an overlooked comment. "Now you have to tell me about the date, I mean details."

* * *

Rick sat on the couch with his daughter curled up in his side, "Did you have fun with Paige at the pool today?"

"Yeah, we played tag, and did pool tricks."

"What kind of tricks?"

"Under water somersaults and flips. We even had a tea party!"

"How did the tea stay in the cups?"

She giggled, "Dad! There wasn't actually tea, we just sat at the bottom of the pool."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake."

"What did you do? Did you get some writing done?"

"Well sort of…"

"Dad, Gina's going to yell at you again if you procrastinate anymore."

"Hey I got some work done, but then Kate came over and we grabbed some dinner."

"Are you guys dating?"

Rick looked at her, "I- I don't know. Things aren't easy as an adult sometimes. I like hanging out with her and I think she likes hanging out with me but that doesn't mean we're dating."

"But you want to date her right?"

"I would like to at some point but we haven't talked about. Besides we just met, no need to jump into things, that hasn't worked in the past, and if Kate and I do date at some point then I want it to last."

She paused and thought for a minute, "If you guys date, I want it to last too." With that she turned her attention back to the movie.

_A/N: the last scene isn't exactly what I wanted but I can't fiddle with it anymore and it got the point across like I said here's a present for you an chapter early I will still update again on sunday. Review please?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: The smut chapters are coming soon I promise, just have to get this one other important thing out of the way first. This chapter and the next one will also help clear up concerns about where they are headed._

Kate sat in the room that had become so familiar to her. For the last 4 years she sat in this room once a week, she hadn't been here recently though becoming lead detective changed her life more than she thought plus she met Rick which had also taken up a good amount of her free time. She felt guilty she hadn't been the last few weeks but she was here now.

Her brother entered a few minutes later, "It's about time you showed up."

She looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

"You've got a life Katie, and it's about time it comes before I do."

"You're my family, I'm not just going to leave you."

He didn't miss the double meaning. He sighed, "How's dad?"

She looked at him, he knew about the feud between them.

"You guys still haven't made up? Come on it's been 4 years can't you guys bury the hatchet?"

"It's not that easy Mark."

"No you're right it's not but I hate the idea of you guys fighting because of me."

"It's not just that he put you in here. Well that's part of it but his actions affected everyone, not just you. He hurt me too, everything's that happened has affected all of us."

"You are so stubborn just like mom and dad. It must be a family thing."

She cracked a smile for the first time since seeing him; "You're no push over yourself. It must be a family thing." She mimicked him.

"Mom stopped by last week. She told me you haven't been around much."

"Yeah well I don't exactly want to be around them right now but also," She broke out into a bigger smile and held up her badge, "I was made lead detective."

"Are you serious? That's great I'm so proud of you! I will even forgive for not visiting sooner because of that."

She continued to tell him about her job and Esposito and Ryan's antics. They're time was almost up when her phone started ringing. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face when she saw Rick's picture, "Hello."

"Hey it's Rick, I hate to do this especially last minute but I have a huge favor to ask and I would owe you huge."

She could hear the desperation in his voice, "What is it?"

"I have this book party, publicity event to go to and mother just called to let me know she can't watch Alexis. Do you mind watching her? I won't be back late, I just can't bring her with me and Paula will kill me if I don't show."

"Relax, I'll do it. Give me about 45 minutes I'll be over."

"Thank you Kate! You are a lifesaver, literally. See you soon."

"See you soon." She turned to her brother, "hey sorry have to cut this visit a little short."

"Go live your life, I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll see you soon, "She corrected.

She was just about to open the door when she heard him call out, "Kate, you look happy." She gave a little smile and nod then left.

* * *

A disheveled, half dressed Rick greeted her at the door, "Hey there come on in. Sorry for this, I hope you didn't have plans."

"No not at all, like I said don't worry. I'm happy to help."

Rick walked into his bedroom leaving Kate standing in his living room. She noticed Alexis was nowhere in sight she started to wonder if this was some ploy of Rick's to get her here again then she recalled that he said he's done some crazy schemes to get women but never used his daughter and he never would. He was different than what she read on page 6, she's seen a side of him that she thought didn't exist. He was a father, caring, sweet, she's seen his charming, and flashing side but there was more to him than that. This is what kept her coming back to him, if he was only what page 6 showed then she would've been long gone.

She was about to go look up stairs when, Rick came out in with a red shirt and a red and pink tie. She covered her mouth to hide the laugh that was threatening to come out.

He saw the amusement in her eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," her voice light with laughter.

"Kate…Tell me."

"Well your tie is kind blinding me. I mean red and pink tie on top of a red shirt?"

"Red on red it matches," He exclaimed.

She walked over to him patted his shoulder, "that's not how it works bud. Come on follow me."

She entered his bedroom and saw the strew of shirts and ties on the bed. She held a few up and shook her head; an orange and blue tie earned him a disapproving look from her.

"Alright I've narrowed it down to two options; she laid out a white shirt and blue tie or a blue shirt and black tie."

"I detect someone likes blue, detective," one eyebrow rose at that statement.

One of her shoulders shrugged as she eyed him, "Brings out the blue in your eyes."

He took a step closer, they were chest to chest now; her shoes put her at eye level with him. They leaned in; noses just touching, lips less then an inch away.

"Dad! When is Kate getting here?"

They jumped away at the sound of her voice; a frustrated groan escaped his throat.

Kate walked out of the room to give Rick a moment and also to keep Alexis from coming to find them. "I'm already here."

"Kate!" Alexis ran and wrapped her arms around her. "We're going to have so much fun I have the whole night planned out, we'll build fort and play in it, then watch movies and eat ice cream. What's your favorite movie? Mine is Finding Nemo. I've seen like 100 hundred times, I have almost the whole movie memorized."

"Seems like you ladies have quite a night planned. I won't be back late, there are leftovers in the fridge or if you want to order something I left some money on the counter." He kissed Alexis goodbye and headed for the door.

"Wait, you forgot to say goodbye to Kate."

He looked to Kate, his eyes wide with a mix of amusement and want; he saw the same reflected back in her eyes. Except he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it but he thought he saw more want than anything else in her eyes. He walked back over to Kate and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The living had been transformed into the most elaborate fort Kate had ever seen furniture had been completely covered; Alexis even managed to get the TV on the wall underneath the fort for when they watched movies. "How are you so good at this? Wait let me guess your dad?"

Alexis nodded as she continued to put the final touches on securing the blankets. "I'm going to get some games for us to play." She came back down with an armful of board games; trouble, monopoly, chutes and ladders, and candy land.

"Which would you like to play first?"

"Let's play candy land, it's my favorite."

They climbed into the fort and set up the game. Alexis went first drawing a double purple card, next Kate drew an orange, which put her on the spot at one end of the rainbow bridge and sent her across. Alexis drew a gumdrop next almost catching her up to Kate. Kate pulled a yellow card putting her only space forward. Alexis was lucky on the next draw, she drew the Queen Frostine, and this put her just short of the end. They continued to take turns drawing cards until Alexis obviously won.

They played chutes and ladders next which Kate had one that one lasted longer because they kept getting sent back and forth. The girls chatted about this and that during the games, Alexis told her about her friends at school, the boy she had a crush on, and the newest book she was reading.

"Alright what do we want for dinner?" Kate asked heading over to the fridge. "There is left over Mac n Cheese, lasagna, pasta, and chicken."

"Mac and Cheese! Mac and Cheese!" Alexis climbed out of the fort and headed into the kitchen. "I wouldn't microwave that. It's baked Mac n Cheese, so you have to warm it in the oven. Directions are on the fridge."

Kate closed the door and saw reheating instructions for every leftover. "He does that for Gram. Dad says she could burn water."

"I see, tell you what, why don't we eat this in the fort and watch a movie. Go pick one out while I get the food ready."

Kate climbed back in the fort with two plates of Mac n Cheese and _Finding Nemo_ on the screen. "Trying to memorize the rest of the movie?"

Alexis's cheeks turned pink, "Yeah…there's just one part I can't get."

Kate handed her the plate and settled in to watch. They watched the movie in silence the only sound was forks hitting the plates and Dory blabbering on in the movie. Kate took a couple bites before asking, "Is there crab in this?"

"Yep it's crab mac n cheese, one of my favorites."

They put their empty plates to the side and focused on the movie. By the end Alexis was almost asleep and leaning against her. The credits were almost done but Kate didn't want to wake the sleeping girl next to her. Her arm was starting to fall asleep; she swopped the girl up and carefully carried her out of the fort without knocking over any of the blankets.

Alexis curled against Kate and mumbled, "Why aren't you and my dad dating?"

"Shh… go back to sleep." She didn't know how to answer that nor did she want to have that conversation before having it with Rick.

"s'not sleeping, my dad told me you guys aren't dating."

Kate didn't know what to say, she thought she was just sleep talking but maybe she wasn't. If Rick told her they weren't dating then what did this mean? Was she just another woman? Nothing has happened but maybe he didn't want her that way, maybe this was all just in her head, maybe he was more like the man on page 6 then she thought. Well at least now she knew where they stood.

She tucked the girl in bed and headed downstairs to dismantle their fort before Rick came back. She only got the first blanket down when he walked through the door.

"Hey how'd everything go?"

"Fine. She's an easy kid." She kept it short and to the point, not making eye contact still taking the blankets down.

"I know, I don't know where she got it from, I was no where near being an easy child and Meredith well I'd hate to see what she was like as kid seeing her now, " semi-oblivious to her mood.

Rick started to help her take down the fort, Kate still continued to not talk to him. Now he knew something was up. "What's going on Kate?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on." Her voice was short and firm.

"Kate," His voice soft and pleading.

"I mean it's nothing. Nothing is going on. That's the problem because I had it in my head that there was something. But according to Alexis there's nothing between us. I'm sorry; I'm going to go. Just forget it." She started to gather her things but the fort still wasn't taken down all the way and just made it harder to maneuver through.

"Kate." She still wasn't listening, not even looking at him. "Kate!" He yelled.

"Rick I don't want to hear it. I got the message loud and clear it's fine I promise."

"No, no it's not, it's not fine. That's not what I said."

She turned to him, "then what? What did you say?"

"I said…I said…" He stopped he couldn't find the words. If he told her what he said then it would just confirm the ideas in her head but he needed to find the words to convince her that wasn't true. The problem is he couldn't nothing was coming to him. He ran his hands over his face in frustration. He saw she was ready to leave in her eyes, saw the hurt in them. He decided there was only one way to convince her; he took a step forward; completely forgetting about the maze of blankets that surround them. One minute he was walking towards her the next he felt himself flying through the air grabbing onto the closest thing, which happened to be Kate. He landed on his back pulling her down with him; she landed with an "uff" on top of him. They're faces were less than an inch apart, this may not have been how he planned but he went for it anyways. He leaned in his lips barely touching hers, waiting for her to respond.

_A/N: *hides under blankets in bed* Please don't kill me...please don't kill me._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I was never going to be completely mean and make you wait another week so here is the continuation...I tweaked it a bit to address some of the reviews._

_Previously: They're faces were less than an inch apart, this may not have been how she planned but he went for it anyways. He leaned in his lips barely touching hers, waiting for her to respond._

* * *

She didn't know what had happened; one minute she was preparing to leave and the next she was on top of Rick with his lips on hers. Her lips started to move against his, his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, even though they couldn't get much closer. It was soft at first but soon took on a life of its own, becoming more heated and passionate; saying everything he couldn't find the words for. They broke apart to catch their breaths; she looked down at him their eyes meeting. She couldn't help the smile that formed; he seemed to bring her smile out a lot. They stayed like that her laying on top of him just gazing into each other's eyes. She leaned down and gave him another short but sweet kiss.

She tried to get up but felt him tighten his hold on her. "Come on get up."

"Well this position seem to be doing the trick…" he leered at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Walked right into that one. Let's put the rest of the blankets away first, there's plenty of time to pick up where we left off later." He groaned. "Come on you big baby. I'll tell you what, help me put the blankets away then you can have a reward after." He jumped up after that promise and started folding the blankets. They had the whole fort dismantle within 10 minutes and sat back down on the couch.

"Soo," Kate drew out hesitantly. "What did you tell Alexis?"

"Well she asked if we were dating, I told her no; that we've been hanging out but didn't want to jump into anything. Honestly this was right after we went to dinner the other day, and you told Angela that we were friends. "

"That was so stupid of me I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth."

"Why did you say it?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean we never actually talked about this, us, so I didn't want to call you my boyfriend just to have you say we aren't."

"I don't want to push, if all you need right now are friends then I am more than willing to be that friend."

"I have enough friends," She leaned over and pressed her lips to his again. They moved against each other, she pulled him down so she could feel his weight on top of her. Things got out of hand quickly; hands starting roaming and clothes were becoming undone. Rick pulled back for a moment, "Not that I don't like where this is going but we either need to cool things down or move into my bedroom in case Alexis wakes up."

When his daughter's name came up that got her attention, she sat right up and started fixing her clothes, "I totally forgot about her. I do not want to scar that girl for life. So…let's move this into your bedroom." She looked at him under her eyelashes with a smirk on her face. She stood up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

She laid down on the bed, pulling him by his shirt so he was on top of her as he moved toward his face his hands roaming under her shirt, fingers lightly moving up her belly finally rubbing the underside of her breasts. He kissed the tip of her nose, her eyes, moving around her face before focusing on her neck; he moved his lips behind her ear, eliciting a moan from her. He chuckled against her, "Stop being so smug."

He lifted her shirt off, pausing to admire the view below him; Kate sprawled out in her jeans and bra, her hair in tangles framing her face. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer, their cores lining up putting pressure where she wanted but it wasn't enough, too many clothes in the way. She reached for his belt but he moved away instead he removed her bra, took a breast into his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue; his other hand massaged the other one his finger teasing the nipple opposite of his mouth. She held him there, his hips grinded against her reminding her they still had their pants on.

Feeling her hips squirm under him he kissed his way down her stomach, his fingers paused on her button, he lifted his head finding her eyes with his, silently asking her if she was sure she nodded. She wanted this she wanted him. He slowly undid the zipper teasing her, stopping right above where she wanted him. She squirmed even more satisfied with her reaction he pulled down her jeans to her ankles; they were tight so she wiggled around to help him. He felt her brush against him, he knew it wasn't an accident he saw the grin she wore when she did it.

He could smell her arousal; saw it seeping through her underwear. She doesn't remember ever being this wet this fast, she felt his breath against her, she knew he was teasing her again trying to get another reaction out of her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Rick if you don't do something soon then I will take matter into my own hands."

"Well I would like to see that," He winked at her.

"Rick I swear-" she didn't finish her sentence; he had somehow taken her underwear off without her realizing it. His mouth sucked her clit, his tongue slowly moving against her folds, just barely entering her; her hips arched up seeking more.

He pulled his mouth away, she let out an involuntary whimper; he pushed her hips back down before putting his mouth on her again. This time he didn't hold anything back, he thrust his tongue in her, his hands roughly palming breasts. He found the rough spot inside her; he sped up his pace, feeling her tighten around him.

"Rick, Rick," she started chanting, her legs wrapped around him as her hands landed in his hair, holding him there she was so close, "Don't stop." He entered two fingers inside her, he continued to suck and flick her clit in time with his fingers pumping in and out of her. Her orgasm ripped through her, her back arched, heels digging into him. He lapped at her folds sucking up her juices. He slowed his movements as the waves slowed down, her body relaxed and her breathing labored.

She reached for him bringing his face to hers, she saw the want in his eyes the, arousal in his eyes she knew it matched her own. His lips met hers she could taste herself on his lips, the kiss was heated and frantic, tongues dancing against each other. She unbuckled his belt, using her feet to pushing his pants down. She palmed him through his boxers, his cock fully erect and throbbing in her hand.

She tugged at his boxers, "Get these off."

He pulled off his boxers; he shuffled around in the nightstand trying to find what he needed. She took him in her hand, moving it up and down, thumb teasing the tip.

He groaned, finally finding the condom opened it and rolled it on. He moved to align them, slowly entered her inch-by-inch filling her. She was tight but so wet, he stilled letting her adjust, and she moved her hips signaling him to move. He started moving in long slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out before entering her again, she matched his speed pulling him in harder, deeper, faster. The only sound was their panting in rhythm with their slapping bodies. He was so thick she had never been this stretched before.

He felt her clench around him, pulling him in deeper; she was close and so was he but he wanted them together, he circled her clit with hard circles. This sent her over the edge, waves of pleasure washed over as she writhed beneath him; he came as he felt her pulse around him. He laid on top of her a few moments for their heart beats to even out before pulling out and throwing away the condom.

They laid in bed sated; she was curled into him while his fingers traced random patterns on her skin.

She rolled over to face to him, "I'm sorry for overreacting earlier."

"It's okay."

She shook her head, "No it's not, it was my fault. I said we were just friends."

"Why did you overreact?" He asked.

"I was just confused it came out as being angry or upset but really I was confused and frustrated as a result I assumed a lot things instead of just talking to you and I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven."

"Thanks" she closed the small gap with her lips leaving a light peck. She curled in closer to him leaving no room between their bodies; he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kate's eyes opened in a sleepy haze, she tried to remember what woke her then the bed shifted again, that's right that's what woke her up. She rolled over to see if Rick was up, but instead of brown hair and blue she was came face to face with blues eyes and red hair. She jumped back once she realized Alexis was in the bed, and went a little too far back; suddenly there is nothing under her and she fell and simultaneously getting tangled in the sheets. She landed on the floor with an oomph.

Rick shot up from bed startled, it sounded like someone had fallen off the bed. He looked around to see Alexis sitting next to him, that wasn't completely out of the norm in the mornings but shouldn't someone else be there too. That's when he remembered Kate; he looked over Alexis to see her side of the bed empty and Kate trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

"Dad, why is Kate in your bed?"

He looked at Kate whose head had popped up at that question; her eyes mimicked a deer's caught in headlights "Hey Alexis sweetie, why don't you go wait in the kitchen. I'll be in to make breakfast in a few minutes and we'll talk."

She looked back and forth between Rick and Kate, "Okay." She climbed off the bed and left the room.

Kate buried her face in her hands, "Oh my god." She heard him laughing, grabbed a pillow and launched it hitting him square in the face.

Rick and Kate came out a few minutes later dressed to find Alexis sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Rick wasn't sure how to proceed, usually his one night stands happened when Alexis was out or she never saw them. He knew she liked Kate and they got along, that wasn't the problem. The problem was she's never been apart of his relationships before, he wasn't sure how she felt about it, he wasn't sure she fully understood that Kate would be around a lot more now, he didn't want her to think that Kate was replacing her. He knows he told Kate she wouldn't be a problem but maybe this was going to be a little more complicated than he thought.

He sat down next to her on the couch while Kate sat in the chair, "Pumpkin, you and I have a pact to always be honest with each other, so to answer your question from earlier Kate slept over because we are dating now."

"Does that mean she lives here? When Sally's mom dated a boy he moved in."

"No, she is not going to be living here. She will be around a lot more and will stay the night sometimes."

"Okay, one more question. What are you making for breakfast?"

Rick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Well I was thinking I could whip up a couple omelets."

They sat at kitchen counter, eating omelets and homemade hash browns. They heard the front door open and a familiar voice ring out, "Richard darling? Anyone home?"

"Grams!" Alexis jumped off her stool and ran into Martha's arms.

"How is my favorite granddaughter?"

"I'm good, just having breakfast with dad and Kate."

"Oh? Who is Kate? Is she a new friend of yours?"

"She's dating dad, I mean I like her so I guess she's my friend…" Alexis got a puzzled look on her face, "Kate are you my friend?"

"Of course I am, I only build forts with friends."

"Mother would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no I hate to interrupt."

"Since when?" Castle muttered.

Martha swatted his arm with her purse, "Oh shush, I was just dropping by to say hello."

Martha turned to Kate, "Hello my dear, I'm Martha, and you must be Kate."

"Nice to meet you, you must be Rick's mother."

"Well I'll be on my way and leave you kids to it." She leaned in, gave Richard a kiss on the cheek and Alexis a hug.

"Dad! Today is July 1st!"

"What does the date have to do with anything? OH!" Recollection washed over his face. "Go get dressed, I'll get ready and grab the plans." They both raced off to their rooms.

Kate followed him into his bedroom, "Uh do I need to go?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry it's not that at all. Every July 1st there is a kite competition by the Hudson River where you can build your own kite and fly it. We do this every year. You're coming with us."

"This seems like a special thing between you and Alexis, I don't want to overstep."

He stopped getting ready, walked over to her and took her hands in his, "Kate you are coming with us. We both want you there." He leaned in left a soft tender kiss on her lips.

"Alright, let's see what these plans are."

_A/N: This was my first time writing smut so please tell me what you think! I love feedback I hope that clears everythign up for everyone_


	10. Chapter 10

The park was packed, there were mostly families and couples but there were a few solo people. There were different stations set up with various materials; a paper station, cloth, wood, string, you name it there's a station for it. The way it worked was you could get material from any of the stations, how ever much of it you needed. She couldn't believe she had never heard of this before, she lived in the city her whole life.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh I don't maybe 20 years, Alexis and I have been doing it since she was 3. I think we need to find a good spot to set up base." He turned to Alexis, "Number 1 I need you to be on the look out for you know who, while I scout out a spot and Kate, we need you scout out the competition."

She was going to ask who you know who is but before she could Rick shouted, "Found it! Follow me." He quickened his pace to claim the empty and isolated spot. The spot was away from everyone else and was against the wall so no one could spy on them from behind. They still had a good view of everybody else and the stations. They laid out the plans and started dividing up tasks, Alexis would go with Kate to get their supplies and Rick would keep watch of their spot.

Kate and Alexis went to different booths, "So there are different categories longest flight, best kite, highest flight, single or group**. **We like to use bamboo as the frame for the kite, because it's light and strong." They went to the framework booth first to get the bamboo they need.

"Should we get the fabric before they run out?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it's right over there," Alexis pointed to the crowd of people.

Kate grabbed her hand as they made their way over to the crowd. They got to the front of the line, "Okay so should we use silk?"

"No silk isn't for the longest flight, it rips to easily and if that happens then the kite will fall and we loose. Tyvek is the best to use, it's the strongest."

"Wow you really do know a lot about this."

"We've been doing this for as long as I can remember."

Kate nodded, "According the list we need white, orange, yellow some black and a little blue. How long do we have to make this?"

"Take off is at 3:00, so about 3 or 4 hours."

"Wow then we better get started," Kate gathered all the fabric while Alexis carried the bamboo.

They arrived at their spot to find Rick talking to a family. "Is this you know who?" Kate whispered to Alexis.

"Yes, that's Raven and her son Theo. We despise them they cheat to win. Well they try to win; we've beaten them the last two years."

Kate saw relief wash over him when he saw them walking up.

"Here is Alexis, and this is Kate my girlfriend," he beamed when the word girlfriend left his mouth.

She felt her stomach bubble up, her heart pace quicken when he called her his girlfriend, this was the first time he would introduce her as his girlfriend. She would never get used to it.

"Nice to meet you," Kate offered her hand.

Raven turned to her, "You too. Well I'll see you guys in the field."

"She seems…"

"Spiteful?"

"Malicious?"

"Malevolent?"

"Wicked?"

"Ohh good one," Rick encouraged and held his hand up for a high-five.

Kate watched the interaction between the two. These two were definitely related. "I was going to say malign but those are better."

"Oh wow that ones even better." Rick's eyes lit up, seems he liked it when she used her vocabulary.

She met his questioning eyes with a leer, "Just because you're an author doesn't mean you're the only one with an extensive vocabulary."

He leaned in, his lips just touching hers.

"Guys! Let's get started we only have a few hours and have to test run it first."

They chuckled and pulled apart, "Alright let's get started then."

Rick put the frame together with the help of Alexis while Kate started cutting the material. They worked quietly, quickly and in unison. Kate noticed people were coming by and watching, she didn't think it was because they were trying to scope out the competition. When she was getting the fabric she noticed most groups were fighting and working franticly; they contrasted the scene next to her. They worked efficiently, like a team. Almost like a- she stopped herself there. No, they were not a family, she tried to push it out of her mind and focus on the task in front of her but one thought lingered, not yet.

She looked at the time and noticed it was a little after lunch, "Hey you guys hungry? I'll grab us lunch, what do you want?"

"Sandwiches," Alexis piped up.

"Text me your orders so I have them. Be back in an hour." She took this time to clear her head; she needed to get some space from her thoughts and the way to do that was to create a little distance from them.

She arrived at the deli and placed the orders. She didn't know what she was doing; never would she have imagined that she would be picking up sandwiches for her boyfriend and his daughter, what was she doing getting involved with a family? She was not in the right place to be involved with anyone especially not a family. Her job took up most of the time, not to mention everything with Mark. She didn't have the time to commit to them like they deserved. But yet she didn't find herself wanting to actually run. Mark's word echoed in her head, she needed to start living her life for her. Rick didn't seem to mind all of her baggage, he even told her that. So why was she having these thoughts?

"Number 23, number 23?" She heard the woman behind the counter callout.

She stepped up to the counter and grabbed the food. Even though she had the day off she checking her phone to see if the precinct called out of habit. She noticed it was 1:30, later than she thought. She needed to get back in time for the test run and eat before the take off, "If you get me to the Hudson 30 minutes I'll pay double" She offered the cabbie, he looked at her but didn't question it. He swerved and sped around cars, and running yellows lights.

She made it in time, "Sorry deli was crowded." She passed them their sandwiches and chips. She looked at the progress they had made, "Woah you guys made some real progress."

The whole thing was put together, "Just waiting for a couple spots of glue to dry, luckily we remembered the quick dry glue so it doesn't take over a day." Alexis looked over at Rick when he said the last part.

"What's the story?"

"How do you do that?" Rick asked slightly amazed.

"I'm a homicide detective, if I can't read people then I can't do my job. So spill"

"It was three years ago, we had lost the previous years, mainly because our kites were never strong enough. That year we weren't going to make the same mistake, we made a different mistake, the opposite mistake. I thought Gorilla glue would keep it from breaking. The problem was I didn't realize that Gorilla glue 1. Foams up and 2. Take a day or more to dry."

"The kite wouldn't even fly the glue was too heavy, plus it wasn't dried so the whole thing fell apart. It was a complete disaster, it didn't help that he," pointing to her dad, "had ran his mouth about how we were going to win and beat everyone this year, especially to Raven and Theo."

"So that's how they became you're mortal enemies."

"In my defense we would have if the glue had worked."

"Ever since then we make sure to run a few kites in between competitions to see what works best and the fastest way to make it."

Kate nodded, "So let's see how this turned out." She held up the kite, "Wow this is amazing! I've never seen a Star Wars kite. I can't believe you built Luke Skywalker's X-wing."

"What do you mean us? You helped, we built it." Rick responded, catching her eyes with his. She felt that familiar flutter like when he said we just like when he called her his girlfriend. "So should we see if this baby can fly?"

Alexis jumped up, "Let's do it!"

Rick got up and held a hand out for Kate, she reached for it and he pulled her up. He didn't let go as they walked to a clearing at the top of a hill, she didn't want him to. He held onto the kite while Alexis held onto the string, he started running down the hill with it, his arms holding it about his head. It was quite a sight, she tried to suppress the laughter that was building up; she was doing a pretty good job until he tripped over his own feet and rolled down the hill. She lost her footing and started rolling down the hill after him. For the second time in two days she found herself landing on top of him. She instantly felt his arms wrap around her. She looked down and stared into big blue eyes, so full of joy, hope and happiness. She couldn't help but the smile, and feel lighter than she has in a while. She closed the gap between their lips; it was deep, passionate, pouring everything into it that she couldn't with words. They broke apart when they heard screeching and laughter coming towards them. They looked up at the hill to see red hair rolling down the hill, landing against them with a thud. Rick grabbed her and pulled her closer, trapping her between them. Rick and Kate shared a quick look before attacking Alexis with the tickle monster.

Her legs kicked as she squirmed trying to get away from them but she was trapped. Finally they relented and let her go when she was barely breathing from laughing.

"Why is it that I can chase down suspects in heels but as soon as I'm around you I can barely stay balanced and have fallen twice in the last two days?"

"I guess I just make you weak in the knees, besides I don't think you were complaining last night," he smirked with an eyebrow raise.

She rolled her eyes, "Walked right into that one." She rolled off of him, stood up and patted him on the chest, "Come on big boy let's try this again."

"I think that's big man to you. Alexis where did the kite go?"

She sat up still recovering from the tickle attack, "Oh… I think it just fell to the ground cause it never actually took off." She took off running up the hill. "Found it!" she yelled holding it up at the top of the hill.

They climbed back up the hill Kate grabbed the kite before Rick could, "What? I always run the kite."

"Not this time, I'm doing it. Don't need you falling again."

Rick feigned offense to that comment and Alexis said, "Dad, stop being a baby. It's embarrassing."

"Yeah dad stop embarrassing us," Kate teased.

"Let's just test this out."

Kate successfully ran down the hill without falling this time, while Alexis held the string. The kite raised and flew like a bird, a bird attached to a string. They didn't let it fly too long, just enough to make sure it wouldn't break.

They had just taken it down and settled back into their spot, when the announcer gave the 30 minute warning. "I'm going to go check us in," Rick stood up and walked off towards the crowd starting to form.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Alexis's voice was so quiet Kate almost didn't hear it.

"I think we put a lot of hard work into it and whether we win or lose we had fun today."

"I just really want to win."

"I have found the best way to get what you want is to just go after it. If you want to win you have believe you can and go out and fly the kite the best you can. Now with that said I think we can kick butt this year."

Alexis smiled at that, "Do you know how to play slide?"

"Of course I know how to play!" They faced each other and started playing the hand game. Alexis was really good at this game, she could make it all the way up to 8 before they would loose count and mess up. They had made it to 9 without messing up by the time Rick got back with their number.

"There are 5 minutes until official take off, so let's get ready." They gathered all their things and headed to the competition field.

The announcer stood up in front everyone gave them the rules: the kite has to stay up for consecutive time, if it gets tangled in another kite all the kites are out. "Now lets keep this clean and fair. On my count. 3, 2, 1. Run!" At the word run everyone with the kite in his or her hands started running. It was something Kate had never seen before hundred's of people running in a field with colorful kites. Rick let go when he reached the end of the field and let it go, the kite took off and soared.

* * *

The bell ringed as they entered the shop, signaling the workers there were costumers. Rick loved this store, all the candy everywhere it reminded him of the candy shop in Willy Wonka; in fact they even show the movie on a continuous loop. That is where Rick found himself, sitting on the bench with Alexis sandwiched between him and Kate. Each had a personalized sundae on their laps; Kate ordered coffee and vanilla ice cream with marshmallow and hot fudge, topped with whipped cream, almonds and two cherries, Alexis ordered strawberry and vanilla ice cream with strawberries and hot fudge, whipped cream, almonds and a cherry, and Rick ordered chocolate and vanilla ice cream with marshmallow and hot fudge as well, also topped with whipped cream, almonds and a cherry. Will Wonka played in front them; Alexis mumbled the words to the oompa loompa's riddles with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Before the ice cream is all gone I'd like to make a toast to the best kite making/flying kite in the country! We did the best we could, that best was the best, here's to first place!" He held up is bowl like he would a cup.

"To the best team in the city," They repeated in unison clinking their bowls with his. They sat there long after the ice cream was finished until the credits rolled. He was surprised when Kate started humming along with the candy man song; he'd never heard a voice so sweet, he didn't think she knew he could hear her. He wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut in case she stopped.

"Alright I think it's time to head home." They got up and left. He hailed a cab, but none of them would stop. After several failed attempts, Kate stepped in and the first cab to see her stopped. He opened the back seat for her, before climbing in she looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Oh stop being so smug and just get in," he said as Alexis followed in after her and Rick after Alexis.

Rick gave the driver his address; Kate spoke up giving her address, "Stop there first please." Rick looked at her questioningly, "I don't have any more clothes, plus I need to shower and take care of a few things around the house."

"You can shower at my house," He offered it was a feeble attempt; he saw the answer in her eyes but went for it anyways.

She put her hand over his, "I have work tomorrow, and I need to go home."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

She smiled, "I'm not making any promises, depends on how tomorrow goes. If we get a case or not."

The cab pulled up in front of her apartment; they climbed out to say their goodbyes. She bent down and gave Alexis a hug, then turned to say goodbye to Rick, he leaned in for a kiss, and then they broke apart; as he pulled her in for a hug she whispered in his ear, "I think Alexis needs some time just you two, after having me around the last couple weeks." She pulled away and headed inside. Rick was amazed, she was always making sure Alexis was put first, that she never felt replaced. He loved that about her, where did that come from? He had been in love before with Kyra but this; this was different. It wasn't the same love that he felt when he "fell in love" with a random girl on the subway. He wasn't ready to say it, and knew she wasn't ready to hear it, but he knew what he felt and he hoped she was starting to feel it too.

_A/N:This is the longest chapter yet! As always please leave your thoughts. This kite festival in NY is real however the details and date are totally made up for this story. I have very limited knowledge of Star Wars so I used google to find a kite this is somewhat what it would look like if you are interested just imagine it more handmade than manufactured_:

tiny url kpmjx8e

_(Take out the spaces)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: To address some of the reviews yes there is an actual Kite flying festival, it's not really a competition from what I read online but I tweaked it to fit this story. I'm sorry about some of the grammar issues I do have my friend go through before I post but I also read through it myself before and change things so the mistakes are mine and I do my best. _

Kate stepped out of the elevator when it reached her floor, she fished her keys out of purse, and she was so distracted looking for that them that she didn't see the person waiting outside her door.

"Hi Katie," they spoke up.

She jumped back into a defensive stance, looked around quickly before realizing whom it was. "Oh mom you should know better than to sneak up on a cop. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from the office today and decided to drop by, been here for about 30 minutes. Tried your cell phone but you didn't answer, I figured you caught a case," she rambled.

"No, no case. I was off duty today," she answered, unlocking the door and heading inside. "Come on in." Kate set her things down. "Do you want anything to drink?" she offered.

"I actually brought some wine and snacks."

"Just decided to drop by huh?" She looked at her like she had just caught a suspect in a lie.

"So I stopped by the store on my way over," She shrugged.

Kate headed to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a plate. Johanna took out the cookies and pastries while Kate opened the wine. They got everything settled and sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to bring it up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You met Richard Castle?"

Kate almost spit out her drink, "What?" How did her mom know it was him she's been with?

"At the game, with your father. I can't believe I had to hear it from him, you didn't have the decency to call me?"

She took a breath, "Oh right, sorry works just been crazy and it slipped my mind."

"Well are you going to tell me about it?"

She went on to tell her about the bathroom and then seeing him again at the dugout store. She left the lunch with him and Alexis out of the story, she wasn't ready to share that part just yet.

The conversation died down, they picked at the cookies for several moments. Kate was waiting for her to say something but Johanna was just sitting in silence, letting it speak for itself.

"It's really annoying when you do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what you're doing, we both do. I'm a detective and you're a lawyer. We know exactly how to let the silence do all the talking."

"Okay you're right. I'm sorry. You aren't a client you are my daughter. So if not a case what have you been doing?"

"I've been out, with a friend."

"Are you going to tell me who this friend is?" Johanna's eyes met her with an arch eyebrow. Kate could tell she had pieced together her friend must be Richard Castle but that doesn't mean Kate has to confirm it; she could let her mom wonder for a little while.

"He's a…" Kate wasn't ready to let her two worlds collide, being with Rick allowed her to forget everything that's been going on with her family, if she told her mom then that would mean she would want to meet him. Especially when she found out it was her favorite author; she wasn't ready to let those two worlds mix. "He's a friend, things are happening but we'll see how things work out." She hoped that was enough to keep her mom at bay for the time being. She was being honest but vague, she knew her mom saw right through it but she also respected her space and her mom knows that she'll tell her everything when she's ready.

"Alright I won't pry more. Just one more question; is he good? Does he make you happy?"

"That's two questions." Her mom just stared at her. "He is the sweetest guy I've met, and yes he makes me happy. He's different; he's immature, childish, egotistical, but also caring, kind and trustworthy. I have fun when I'm around him."

"Sounds like you love him."

Kate sucked in a breath at that statement, quickly saying, "It's way too early for that, I'm still getting to know him."

"That may be true, but sometimes it happens when you least expect it."

"Like I said, I'm still getting to know him."

"Kate, time doesn't mean anything. I knew I loved your father after a month of knowing him, that's before we started official dating. Listen, you had on a smile as you were remembering him. The same smile I get when I think of your father, and the same smile I get when I think of you and Mark as kids."

"Mom…"

"I know you and I know what it's like to be in love. You may not be ready to admit to yourself but don't deny it for too long, don't want to waste a good thing. Well I should get going, don't want to keep dad waiting. You know how he hates to cook."

"I'll walk you out, you want to take home the rest of the cookies?"

"You keep them, they're your favorites."

They walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

Kate started to think about everything her mom had said, then all the thoughts from earlier came back. Could she really be in love with Richard Castle? The real Richard Castle, not the one on page 6. She needed to clear her head a bath would just make her think more. A run. She needed to go for a run.

* * *

"Can we get pizza on the way home for dinner?"

"Are you still hungry? After all that ice cream we just ate?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm a growing girl."

He pulled her in for a side squeeze. "Of course we can. Sausage and basil from you're favorite place?"

She nodded enthusiastically; she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him back. "Thanks! You're my favorite dad."

They walked into the loft with pizza in hand. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Laser tag after pizza?"

"Sounds perfect, pumpkin."

They scarfed down the pizza. "You go get the gear and I'll put the left overs away."

Alexis followed his orders and ran into the closet to get the guns and vests, only to find them missing. "Dad? The game is gone. Did you move it again?" She walked into the living room to find it completely dark and empty. Rick popped up from behind the island, shooting the receptor on the table next to her.

"You should know by now, young grasshopper, always have the upper hand."

She put on the gear quickly, they started out at opposites end of the loft; Rick in his office, Alexis in the kitchen. They counted down and at 0 they snuck around finding crooks and crannies to hide and attack from. Alexis hid underneath the stairs while Rick squished underneath his desk. After a few minutes of silence through the loft he slowly climbed out and headed for the door, he heard a crash to his left, spun around to shoot where he thought Alexis was. She snuck up behind him shooting from his right. He spun back around just to see the end of her hair ducking behind the couch.

"Oh that was clever but you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to beat me."

He ran behind the piano, his back against the window. This time they sat like that for a lot longer, waiting each other out. He knew that she would get tired or bored or have to go to the bathroom; he just had to wait her out. He was right she came out from behind the couch and he took his opportunity.

"Dad! That's not fair."

"Sorry, nothing is fair in laser tag."

She pouted, "Fine. But I'm calling a time out."

Rick plopped down on the couch and started fiddling with his phone while waiting for Alexis to come back and play.

* * *

Kate loved running, especially in the evening. It was her way of relaxing after a long day at work, clearing her mind. It was the best way to work out new theories on an old case. But right now she wasn't thinking at all. Just feeling the pounding of her heart, the blood rushing through her body, the air filling up her lungs. She pushed herself, ran faster than she had since making detective, it was like she was back in training all over again. Keeping up her speed and stamina for the academy training. She lost all focus; she couldn't see anything except straight ahead of her.

She was able to block all the thoughts from earlier, take them one at time. Taking one at a time allowed her to work things out but still stay relaxed and focused on the run. She knew there was something more between her and Rick, it wasn't her typical relationship for multiple reasons. They were dating; officially together that wasn't the part that scared her. It wasn't even Alexis, okay it was partly, she just didn't want to attached if the relationship didn't work out. That scared her even more, what if Rick and her didn't work out; if that happened it would be her fault she was sure of that. She had a tendency to run when relationships got serious but she would do everything she could to not let that happen. The problem was that it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks, however she wasn't an old dog but she wasn't a puppy either.

She was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the car coming as she ran across the street. She felt the impact as car came to stop but not soon enough, she doesn't remember anything, everything went black.

* * *

Rick sat on the couch fiddling with his phone when it started to ring; he saw Kate's face pop up, "Miss me?"

"Hello Mr. Castle?" He sat up when he heard the unfamiliar voice, why wasn't it Kate's voice? His heart started to beat faster.

"This is he."

"We need you to come down to New York Presbyterian Hospital."

_A/N: I'm sorry for this, I had no intentions writing the end of the chapter like this but it kind of just happened so I went with it. Remember if you kill for me this I won't be able to post what happens next, but don't worry this story isn't going to become to angsty there will be a happy ending, if that helps. _


	12. Chapter 12

Rick rushed through the hospital halls, Alexis was struggling to keep up while he dragged her by the arm. He was trying to keep calm so he doesn't scare Alexis. He just wish they would've told him something over the phone. He's not family so they can't tell him anything. Why did they even call him anyways? He wasn't family and he wasn't her emergency contact that he knew of, did she put him down without telling him? He wouldn't mind one bit he just didn't think Kate would do that at this point in their relationship. There had to be another explanation. Oh god what about her parents? Would he have to notify them? What about her brother? He wasn't even sure how to get ahold them, hell he never even met them. Was the first time he was going to meet was to tell them what happened to Kate? What did happen anyways? He should try to squash these thoughts until he sees her, he just needs to see her and know she's okay. He wants to believe she's okay; he really tries to but the writer imagination won't let him. His ideas start coming up with all these serious scenarios. What could've happened to her in the 2 hours he left her? Oh god! What if she was attacked at her apartment, he should've gone up with her, walked her to her door or have her call him when she's inside.

He made it to the front the desk, he was about to ask where she was when he heard her, "I told you I don't need the medicine, I am okay. It doesn't even hurt." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he heard her, felt almost relieved now he just needed to see her with his own eyes to make sure she was okay.

He bypassed the front desk even though he heard someone calling out for him, he ignored it, just kept following the voice. He arrived at the curtain where he heard her voice from, he wanted to call out to her but took a breath first, if he came in panicky he wouldn't hear the end of it.

He knelt down to eye level with Alexis, he saw the fear in her eyes. Shoot he really should've done a better job at staying calm. "Hey look at me, there's no need to be scared, she's okay. We can hear her in there she's awake and being stubborn. That's a good sign. Everything is okay." He pulled her in for a tight hug "Don't worry." He was convincing her as much as himself.

He took one last breath before moving the curtain, "Kate?" He called out making sure he had the right bed.

"Hey Rick," She was sitting on the edge of the bed with a brace on her wrist and her ankle wrapped. He closed the gap between them, holding onto her making sure she was really there, really okay. Once he realized she was here he put his lips against hers; the kiss was hard and hungry, he was so worried he lost her. He heard a grunt, pulled away quickly remembering she was injured. He took in her injuries, she wasn't too bad aside from the wrist and ankle just a few bumps and scratches.

"What happened?"

"I was out on a run and got hit by a car. It was almost stopped so it's nothing serious, just a fractured wrist and sprained ankle." Kate noticed Alexis hiding behind Rick, "Alexis, wanna help me pick out the color for my cast?"

Alexis looked up at her dad before nodding and moving towards Kate. She climbed up on the bed, sat next to her. "What colors can you pick?"

"They have pink, white, blue, red, neon green and black."

"Neon green! Can I draw on it?"

"I would love it if you would decorate it."

"I decorated dad's when he broke his arm two years ago."

"Almost forgot about that. Not a good time, couldn't write for two months."

"What did you do? I can't imagine you not writing, he must have a pain in the butt."

"You have no idea, luckily I was in school or I would've gone crazy. I did go crazy when I was home and the weekends were the worst."

"I wasn't that bad, I'm a writer, I write. What was I supposed to do if I couldn't do that?"

"How did you break your arm anyways?"

Castle ran his hand over mouth pretending to scratch, "We were fencing…"

"You were sword fighting?"

"How did you catch what I said?"

The only response he got was a stare that said I-want-the-full-story.

"Okay well Alexis and I were fencing and we ended up on the stairs, I tripped and fell."

Kate smiled for the first time since coming to the ER.

"Don't laugh at me, it was a very a mainly fall."

"Sure it was," she scoffed.

The doctor came in before Rick could respond, "Have you decided on a color?"

Kate looked down at Alexis, "Neon green it is."

"Good choice, I'll get the cast ready and be back soon."

"Just one minute," Rick held his finger up and followed the doctor out.

"Hey doctor, Rick Castle. Just a few questions if you have time."

"Of course."

"Is she really okay? What's her recovery time? Does she need someone to look after her?"

"She really will be fine, it's just a sprained ankle and fractured wrist. I expect any where between 4-6 weeks to be completely healed. She doesn't need anyone to look after her as long as she uses the crutches although with her cast it will be difficult to for her to do certain things. Having someone around will help but it is not necessary."

"Thank you for everything."

He walked back in with his wallet out, and handed a few dollars to Alexis, "Pumpkin why don't you go to the vending machine around the corner and grab a couple snacks and drinks for everyone."

"Can I get whatever I want?"

"Sure." Once Alexis was out of earshot he started, "Thanks, for earlier. She was a little freaked out, my fault. I tried to ease her before we entered but she's never been fond of hospitals. "

"I could tell, you didn't hide the panic very well," her eyes looking over his face, he felt embarrassed for freaking out like he did.

"Well when you get a call saying to come down to the hospital and they won't tell you why. Plus being a writer doesn't help, worst case scenarios start running through me head."

She buried her face in her hands. "Kate," he touched her good hand rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. She looked up, her eyes meeting his, "Not that I mind at all but why did they call me? Don't they usually call the parents since they're family?"

"Normally they would call family if it was serious but I was conscious and didn't have a concussion so they asked who they should call. I tried to convince I'm fine and wouldn't need anyone but because of the painkillers they won't let me go home unless someone was with me. I hate rules," She crossed her bad arm over her good and her shoulders fell in defeat.

He smirked; pouty Kate was amusing, "That still doesn't explain why they called me."

She sighed, "I don't know, I didn't want them to call my parents and I've been with you for the last two days so when they asked I blurted out your name."

He had a smug smile on his face, "You can't stop thinking about me."

She shoved him with her good hand, "Shut up."

"I just feel bad for dragging Alexis here, she really hates hospitals, scarred of them ever since she had an extremely high fever when she was 6 and had to spend a few days here. It was right after Meredith left, she didn't understand anything that was happening, all she knew was that she was sick and her mom wasn't there. I didn't have anyone to leave her with today. She was with me when I got the phone call, I freaked and didn't think just hopped in a cab and left with her."

"She's okay, I saw she was a little scarred at first but seeing I am okay helped her."

He nodded in response. Alexis came a minute later with arms full of chips, candy and sodas. "I didn't know what Kate liked so I got as much as I could."

They snacked while waiting for Kate to get her cast and fill out the release forms.

"You are all set just need the last two signatures and then you can go." She handed the forms to Kate and brought the wheel hair next to the bed.

"What is that for?"

"It's for you. You need to use it to leave the hospital."

"I'm okay I don't need it."

"It's hospital policy."

Rick saw a fight to about ensure he stepped in before it Kate became too stubborn. "Kate-"

She wouldn't even let him finish held up a hand, "Don't. I don't need the wheel chair I'm not going to use it."

"Kate your ankle is sprained. You can't walk"

"I have crutches. It's what they're there for."

He took a breath, "It's hospital policy."

"I don't give a damn if it's hospital policy. I don't need it."

She finally noticed the Alexis in the corner watching the interaction. Rick hoped that seeing Alexis would change her mind. It seems that it did, he saw the defeat in her eyes. "Okay if it's the only way out of here." She climbed into the wheelchair, Rick reached out to help but she shot him a look that told not to. His hand recoiled and rested at his side.

"Alexis wanna hop on?" She offered.

"I won't hurt you?"

"Not at all. My arm has its armor on and my leg won't hurt one bit. If your dad sat on my lap I would be flat as a pancake."

"Hey! But that's true."

Alexis cracked a smile and climbed into her lap.

Rick wanted to her to come home with him but with the scene in the hospital he wasn't sure he could convince her.

"Will you come home with us?"

Her head snapped towards him, she was lost in train of thought, staring out the window of the taxi.

His voice startled her, "What?"

"I just think you could use the help. You can't be by yourself with only one good arm and leg. It's going to be difficult to move around and do things."

He felt her hand on his arm, "I appreciate the offer but I can't intrude in your home. My ankle will be better in a couple weeks and I can manage with one arm. I'll be okay. I promise."

He predicted this would be her response. He had an argument ready that she wasn't intruding. He was home all the time anyways and that she wouldn't be a problem he was happy to help but he saw the determination in her eyes. This was her decision and he was going to have to live with it whether he liked it or not. He didn't like it.

"Okay but if you need help promise you will call me."

"I will."

"That's not a promise..."

She rolled her eyes, "I promise to call you if I need help." She leaned in for a quick kiss, he pulled away too soon because being in a cab and Alexis in the back with them, they didn't want to get carried away.

"At least let us walk you up and help you get settled?" He asked giving his best puppy dog face.

"Okay but then that's it. You two are going home and letting me get some rest."

They entered her apartment, she tried to unlock the door herself but couldn't balance the crutches and keys and door. She started to fall luckily Rick caught her before she actually fell. He gave her a pointed look he knew she was trying to show she could take care of herself; clearly she shouldn't be on her own.

She settled down on the couch, Rick got her some snacks and a glass of water.

"You have food, water, remote. Oh a blanket and pillows!"

Alexis and him went to get her bedding but realized she would just have to carry it back to go to bed later.

"Kate do you have any extra blankets and pillows? In a closet somewhere?"

"Castle I don't need-"

She was cut off, "Never mind found some in your hall closet!"

They tucked her into the couch and propped her foot up on some pillows.

"Our deal is done. I'm settled in you guys can go now."

Reluctance must have shown in his face, "I mean it. I'm just going to sleep. Go! Don't make me get my gun."

"You threaten me with a gun in front my daughter! How could you?"

Horror flashes across her face he could tell she was about to apologize-

"I'm just kidding Alexis threatens to kill me at least once a week."

She threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. "Don't tease me. I'm injured."

"I thought you were fine," he tossed back at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Out. Now. I don't want to see you guys until tomorrow afternoon. At the earliest."

He could tell there was no point in arguing with her.

They made it home and decided on Chinese for dinner. He was in the middle of ordering when a potentially risky idea came to mind.

* * *

Kate didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but her ankle was start to hurtand her wrist was starting to itch, that's not what woke her though. She thought she smelled Chinese food but it must have been a dream. She shifted and smelt it again, okay it wasn't a dream she opened her eyes and saw a bag of cartons on her coffee table. She looked around but saw no one; she knew who was responsible for this. She picked up her phone and hit dial.

It rang several times before he picked up, "Castle I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well technically you were sleeping so you didn't see me."

"Castle, the intentions were clear. How did you even get into my apartment anyways?"

"Calm down, I didn't drop off the food. I promise."

"How did you know about the food when I never mentioned it?"

"I was ordering dinner for us when I thought you would be hungry so I ordered it and had a helper deliver it to your apartment."

"Castle if you had some stranger enter my apartment, while I was sleeping! So help me…"

"It wasn't a stranger, it wasn't a stranger. Just let me explain," this plan was backfiring in ways he didn't imagine. "I had the food delivered to your doorman where Lanie picked it up and dropped it off in your apartment."

"You went to Lanie?"

"Yea-yes."

"How'd you get her number?"

"Esposito…"

"How did you get Esposito's number."

"I'm friends with Montgomery."

"You know Captain Montgomery? My boss?"

"I've known him for years, we play poker together with Markaway and the Mayor."

"You know Judge Markaway and the Mayor? Who are you?"

"I'm Rick Castle, dad, your boyfriend, author, millionaire, I know lots of people."

"How did you get him to give you Esposito's number?"

"Told him I met them at the precinct a couple times and wanted to invite them over for poker one night."

She couldn't believe it, all this time she was worried that her family world and her romantic life would collide; she never thought she would have to worry about her work life and romantic life colliding. She laid back against the couch trying to digest what just happened. She wanted to introduce them to her friends at some point that wasn't the problem; the problem was he was friends with her boss and his boss.

"Are you going to arrest me?" She cracked a smile. "Made you smile didn't I?"

"Maybe," she said, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Are you mad? I was just trying to help, make you feel better."

"No, I'm not mad. It was actually kind of sweet. I was just surprised to find out that you're friends with half of my work."

"That must have been a shock. I am sorry though, I probably shouldn't have gone as far as I did but I'm not used to dating girls like you. You're different from the rest, Meredith wanted to pampered when she was sick, don't get me wrong I loved taking care of her but sometimes she would just whine and it was just too much at times. I'm not used to someone being so independent. This is all new to me."

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you, now get back to your daughter and let me eat my food in peace. I will see you tomorrow afternoon and no earlier. Promise?"

"Okay."

"That's not a promise…" She repeated his words back to him from earlier.

"I promise not to come over before tomorrow afternoon," He grumbled.

"Goodnight."

"Until tomorrow."

She hung up the phone curled up in her blankets with the cartons of food and turned on her favorite show, Temptation Lane.

_A/N: So here is my regular Sunday update. See everything is okay!_


	13. Chapter 13

Kate woke up feeling more rested but her ankle was killing her, she guessed it was from not taking her pain medication before passing out. By the way the sun was shining in she would say it was the morning, which means she had work. She checked her phone, no miss calls or texts meaning a body hasn't dropped and Rick hasn't tried to call her. Good, he seems to be listening. She got up slowly, and hobbled over to the bathroom, she wanted to get away from using the crutches. She made it over to the bathroom, looked in the mirror to take inventory of her injuries. It wasn't too bad aside from the wrist and ankle; there were a few bumps and bruises. She looked like…well she looked like a car hit her but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't cover up.

She got ready as quickly as she could, but given her condition it was too slow for her liking. Luckily she could do everything in the bathroom while sitting on the toilet however moving around the apartment wasn't easy but she managed. She almost made it out the door without falling expect when she went to get her purse, she was almost to the couch when her ankle became too much and landed on the floor with a thud. She stared over at the crutches, she knew if she went into work with them Montgomery would send her home but there was no way she was getting through the day without them, especially if a body dropped.

She made it all the way to work, and into her desk before everyone else. She quickly stashed the crutches under her desk hoping no one would notice them. She started on her paperwork from the case they closed before her day off.

The precinct started filling up when Ryan and Esposito came in, "Hey Beckett."

She looked up from her paperwork, "Hey guys." She could feel her body start to ache, why did she have to get hit by a car? She wanted to pop another pain killer but she couldn't without the guys the noticing, she wasn't sure she could make it to the bathroom without them noticing her limp either. She ran her good hand over her face while keeping the other one underneath her desk, trying to hide the cast, looks like she was stuck at her desk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

They looked at each other; she could tell they didn't believe. Her suspicions were confirmed, "You don't look okay, something's off."

She looked them straight in the eyes, "I'm fine but you won't be if you don't drop it. You'll be buried underneath paperwork."

They sat down in their desks and started on their work; kept their heads down the whole morning. Thankfully it was her non-dominant hand in the cast allowing her to get through a third of her stack of papers when Montgomery came in, he barely made it into his office before calling her in, "Beckett a word please."

She was busted she knew it. She could either admit her defeat and go in with the crutches or try to salvage the day and try to hide her limp. She decided to try and hide it at least then she had a shot.

She made her way over to his office at as normal pace as she could manage, she knew the boys noticed but they respected her enough not to look.

The door was open but she knocked anyways, "Come on in. You may want to close the door and sit down. Let your ankle rest."

"Sir how did you?"

His eyes met her, his eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed. His look said please-you-can't-fool-me but his mouth said, "They didn't make me captain for nothing. I want you to go home Kate. Rest up, getting hit by a car takes a lot out of you."

"Did Rick tell you?" She crossed her arms; this is exactly what she was afraid of when she found the two worlds were colliding.

"No, downtown did." She looked at him surprised, "A detective gets hit, you don't think that report is going to make it across a desk and get noticed. They passed it along to me thought I would like to know."

She slumped down in her seat, she was defeated and she knew it.

"Now either you can choose to go home and not come back until at least your ankle is healed or I can make it an order."

"I can still do paperwork, my right hand is good."

"Not with that ankle, you need to go home and keep it up. Do I need to make it an order?"

"No, I'll go home until my ankle is healed." This time there was no point in rushing to her desk or pretending she wasn't hurt. The jig was up, it was up before it started. She kept her eyes down; she knew Ryan and Espo were looking at her with sympathy eyes. She gathered her stuff and headed into the elevator. Luckily it was already there so she wouldn't have to wait. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Sitting in her empty apartment is the last thing she wanted to do, she could go to Rick's but she didn't want to see him. Not right now, not after what happened in the precinct. There was only one person she needed to see right now.

She entered the morgue to find it empty; she hoped Lanie wasn't out at a crime scene. She checked her office was glad to see her sitting at her desk doing her own paperwork.

"Hey Lanie."

"Hey, come sit down. Let me check you out real quick."

She waved her off, "I'm okay, a little sore but it's nothing. I feel kind of stupid. Who gets hit by a car and only has a sprained ankle and fractured wrist."

"A lucky person, it could've been way worse we both know that."

Kate looked down, fiddling with her fingers, well the part that was sticking out of the cast.

"I didn't get called to a crime scene last night, must mean the writer is still alive?"

"Yeah, yeah he's still alive. I can't believe he did that. Did you know he plays poker with Montgomery and wants to invite Ryan and Esposito for poker?"

"He may have mentioned that. I don't know what's going on between you two but from what I can tell that man cares for you and he's one of the good ones. So you better not do what you usually do and run when it gets serious."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that lately?"

"Who else is telling you this?"

"My mom. She stopped by last night, before the accident. She said something similar, I went for a run and that's when this happened." She gestured to her injuries.

"Speaking of which what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be home resting? Or better yet letting Castle take care of you?"

"I didn't want to sit around so I came to work. Problem was an accident report was filed and sent to Montgomery. He sent me home until my ankle is better."

"Good, you need to rest and that's not going to happen if you are by yourself. So here are your options: 1. You call Castle and stay with him I know he offered, I don't know how serious it is but he seemed more than willing when I talked to him. 2. I come stay with you and Rick can check up on you occasionally during the day."

"Lanie I don't want to put you out like. I'm okay honestly."

"How many times have you used that word since the accident?"

Beckett hesitated, "Exactly now I know you can manage on your own but I also know that if you don't get help then you won't heal as quickly ergo you won't be back to work as soon as you want to be."

Kate couldn't argue with that, she squirmed under Lanie's gaze her time was running out either she had to pick an option or Lanie would pick for her. "Alright fine. I'll call Rick."

Lanie drove her back to her apartment and stopped by a café for lunch on the way. After they finished lunch she started to pack. She wasn't sure what to bring or how long she'd be staying. She hoped it was a just for a few nights to make everyone happy but she doubted it. This wasn't the worst situation, she liked being with Rick and sleeping with him the other night was one of the best nights sleep she's had in a while. It wasn't just the activities, just the simple act of sleeping. She resisted the help because she's always been independent even as a kid she had to face things head on, usually without help. It was just easier if she never relied on someone then they couldn't let her down.

She decided on bringing a variety of things comfy clothes, some lingerie, regular clothes and one or two dressy outfits. She hoped Rick wouldn't try and take her anywhere nice she didn't think he would but just in case she wanted to be ready.

She showed Lanie her bagged was packed and had her phone in her hand ready to call him. Once Lanie was satisfied she said her goodbye, "I'll call you tomorrow."

She sat down on her couch her finger hitting his name, she wasn't completely okay with the arrangement but she was starting to realize sometimes it's okay to accept a little help.

_A/N: So Kate going in to work may be a little much but we all know how stubborn she could and I couldn't stop her. However this leads to where I and you guys wanted it to go so it all works out :) Please review they help me get through the school week._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Today is a bonus chapter because I'm avoiding homework, reached 500 followers on this story and I like how it turned out. On that note I know you guys want to see Rick take care of Kate and you will I promise. There's a bit of a time jump here she's still not completely healed but I have this story planned out and like I said the accident caught me off guard and kind of threw off my plan. So to give everyone what they want I jumped forward in time but have flashbacks planned throughout later chapters so please be patient. To make up for this I put some smut in this chapter, warning there is a very small amount of swearing (like one word), enjoy :) P.S this is my longest chapter yet._

It's been two weeks. Two very long weeks. She stayed at Rick's apartment and at first he hovered constantly. He tried to carry her to the bathroom the first two days she was there. After the second night she sat him down and told him that even though she was hurt, she wasn't helpless. She was allowed to get up and get something to drink or walk herself to the bathroom.

She never realized how difficult it is to only have one hand. Opening things became more difficult; don't even get her started on bathing. Rick had come in handy for those times. He loved to wash her hair; he was so gentle and delicate. He even massaged her scalp it was the most relaxing time. She couldn't help out around the house. She just sat around while they cooked, and did the dishes. She hated not being able to help out and feeling useless. She had taken it out on Rick several times, snapping at him when he would reach to stable her if she got up too fast or when she felt him hovering. She immediately regretted it every time; she saw the hurt in his eyes. She apologized right after and he always forgave her. It wasn't his fault; he was only trying to help. She realized pretty quickly that he loved to take care of her; it was one way he showed he cared for her.

There were several perks of having help though, he washed her hair for her, and his book collection wasn't half bad. She was grateful for is his bathtub. It was big, even had a small seat so she could keep her cast from getting wet.

She was grateful that the two weeks were up, her ankle was better; now she could go back to work. Even if it was just desk duty she couldn't sit around and do nothing any more. She sat in the doctors to get the all clear for work; Castle sat in the chair playing on his phone. She tried to convince him that she would be fine to take a cab but he wouldn't listen.

When the doctor came in Rick put his phone away, "Kate everything looks good, and you have the all clear to go back to work. As long as it's not active duty," He amended.

She thanked the doctor and they left, Castle was quiet on the way back to the loft. "Everything okay Castle?"

"Everything's good."

She saw him pouting, grabbed his hand with her good hand while her other hand reach up and turned his face so their eyes met silently asking him to tell her.

"I just- I just don't want you to go. Now that your ankle is better and you can go back to work I bet you want to go back to your apartment right?"

"It crossed my mind yes but I still need some help."

His eyes brightened up.

"I still need someone to wash my hair."

"Oh using me for my bathtub. I see how it is."

"No, not your bathtub. Your book collection."

They arrived at the empty loft; Martha took Alexis for the day so she wouldn't have to go back to the doctors again.

"What would you like for lunch?" He called out not realizing Kate followed him into the kitchen.

He jumped when her arms wrapped around him, "Lunch can wait. I have a different appetite that hasn't been filled for the last two weeks." Her hands wandered down his shirt unbuttoning it was she went. Not stopping when she reached his belt, quickly undid it along with his zipper. She stepped around to his front, her fingernails teasing just under the top of his pants. Not wanting to waste anymore time she pulled them down taking his boxers with them. She felt her arousal pool below as she ran her hands along his length, giving a quick squeeze at the head. She kneeled down, looking up at him quickly licking her lips before taking him in her mouth.

He brought his hands back to brace himself against the counter; he looked down his eyes met with Kate's. Her tongue flicked out between her lips before taking him in her mouth. He groaned as she worked him up and down, her tongue flicking over his head before taking him in again.

She hand fondled his balls as she sucked him, hallowing her cheeks to take him in deeper. She could tell he was bracing himself, trying not to thrust himself into. She didn't want him to hold back there was one way to make him let go. She heard him whimper when she removed her hand from him but it quickly turned into a moan when she shoved her hand down her pants. She looked up to find him watching her, their gaze held as she worked herself off at the same time she worked him. She quickly found her clit rubbing it in small, tight circles. She was getting closer to the edge; she put two fingers in herself, pumping them in and out. It wasn't enough she needed more friction. She ground her hips so her clit rubbed against her palm sending her over the edge.

He tried to pull out of her but instead she held him there, pulling in deeper. He hit the back of her throat, the sensations became too much for him he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into her. Watching her orgasm was one of the most beautiful things he had seen that was his breaking point. He released in hot spurts in her mouth, her name on his lips.

She stood up putting her fingers against his lips. He sucked them clean, and gently bit the tips before releasing them. He pulled her against him, his evident arousal pressed against her, causing a wave arousal to rush through her. She moaned and shifted her hips to put pressure where she wanted it most. Her hips rocked into his, eliciting moans from both. Their moans were lost in a heated, hard kiss. He could taste himself and she could taste herself. They were ready for round two, their activities earlier only increased their need for each other.

He spun them around trapping her between him and the counter all while never breaking the kiss. He lifted her onto the counter and shed her of her shirt. His lips trailing kisses along the edge of her bra, she squirmed only wanting him in one place. "Rick, just get on with it. There's plenty of time for gentle later."

He pulled off her pants, smiled when he saw her sodden underwear before pulling those off too. Her legs fell open giving him a view at just how wet she was. He ran his finger through her arousal teasing her just a little, "Just fuck me-" Her voice broke as he thrust into her. "-Please," she finished as he buried himself in her.

"Well since you said please," He slammed into her while her hips rocked into his. His strokes are long and hard, filling her fully each time. She'd never been with someone as big as Rick. She thought she'd been filled completely before but Rick proved her wrong. The sound of him repeatedly entering her was the most erotic thing they had heard. They reached their release, their primal groans of pleasure filling up the loft.

Kate hopped off the counter, "I'm going to take a shower." She picked up her clothes and sauntered off towards the bathroom, making sure to give him a nice backside view of her. "I expect lunch when I get out," she wiggled her butt before disappearing through the door.

* * *

She went into work the next day ready to do whatever she could. It still wasn't what she wanted to be doing but it was better than nothing. She made it through the paper work by lunchtime. She couldn't leave but had nothing to do; the boys were out following a lead on the case. The murder board caught her eye, she wasn't allowed active duty but just looking at the murder board that's a form of desk duty.

She looked over at the murder board it didn't seem like a complicated case, a man was found dead by the mailman. His wife skipped out if town so the boys were tracking her down. Something seemed off, she couldn't figure out what it was but she had an inkling it wasn't the wife. She couldn't do anything about it, she just had to sit and wait. She was so tired of just sitting, that's all she's been doing.

She went back to her desk and waited for the boys to come back so she can let them in on her theory. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, she saw them come up in the elevator with the wife in tow.

"Hey guys let me talk to you first," her eyes, said what she couldn't in front of the wife.

Esposito gestured over to L.T, "Can you bring her into interrogation?"

Once L.T. took her out of earshot Kate started, "I don't think she did it. I think she may know who but it wasn't her."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I was looking at the murder board and something doesn't add up. When she walked by I looked into her eyes, she didn't do it."

"Thanks. We'll see what we can shake from her."

They walked off and she settled back down in her desk. Forced to just sit and wait. Again. It seemed like a whole day has passed, in reality she knew it was only 20 minutes or so.

"You were right it wasn't her," Ryan called out from across the bullpen.

"Did she give you a name?"

"Yeah and you'll never guess who it is," Esposito chimed in.

"Let me guess the vic's brother."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other in disbelief, "how-how did you know that?"

"Looked at the board, signs were there. Nothing concrete until now though. So why'd he do it?"

"The wife and brother were in love, he knew she would never divorce him so he took things into his own hands. Killed him in the hopes that she would turn to him. It worked too; she was running away with him when we caught her. She didn't know it was him until he told her right before we got her. She broke down, told us everything."

"Nice work, well I'm going to head out."

"What about the paperwork?"

"I did mine this morning, plus I wasn't officially on the case so it's all yours." She patted them on the shoulders and she headed into the elevator.

* * *

She ran around her apartment tidying it up. It was exactly the way she left it; things were thrown about from when she was hopping around the last time she was here. She emptied the fridge, throwing everything away that went bad from staying at Rick's. Her phone started ringing, saw her mom's number on the screen.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Katie hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No I'm at home, just got back from work."

"How was it? Catch any interesting cases?"

"Not for me. I'm stuck at desk duty so just spent the day filling out paperwork."

"Desk duty? What happened?"

Oh. She forgot she hadn't told her parents about the accident. "Uh, yeah there was an incident a couple weeks ago,"

"An incident?! Katie please tell me you weren't shot? Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Mom...mom…" She clearly wasn't listening just going on her own tangent about not being called and how could she do this. "Mom!" she finally yelled into the phone.

"What?"

"Calm down, I wasn't shot. I have a fractured wrist. I'm okay though."

"How did that happen? I just saw you a couple weeks ago."

She really didn't want to go into the full story but she knew her mom wouldn't let it go. "It was actually the night you stopped by. I went out for a run after you left and was hit by a car. It was almost stopped, just knocked me to the ground and I caught myself on my wrist wrong and it fractured."

"Oh Katie, why didn't you call us?"

"Mom I'm a grown woman I don't need to call my parents every time I get hurt. If I was seriously hurt or in danger then you would know I promise."

"I would have helped you out, it must be difficult on your own with one arm."

"Well I wasn't on my own. I was at Rick's." Oh two slip-ups in one conversation. What was happening to her? She was going to tell her mom soon but this is not how she planned to do it.

"Is Rick the man you told me about when I was over?"

"Yes, that's him. Don't worry he wouldn't let me be on my own. Wasn't my first choice but he doesn't really listen."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"I heard that," Kate muttered. A silence fell over them for a bit before she spoke up again. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"Just tell me next time please?"

"I will."

"I did have a reason for calling, I want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night, you are on desk duty so you can't use work as an excuse. You can bring Rick if you want."

"I don't know he's pretty busy some nights. I'll come but can't promise he'll be there."

"Please, I really love to meet this man that did the impossible and convinced you to let him take care of you. Just promise you'll ask him."

She wasn't sure it was a good idea to have Rick there, the last few dinners she's had there had gotten ugly. On the other hand maybe him being there will give them something else to focus on, he could act like a buffer, maybe this could be the first civil dinner in years at the Beckett household. She couldn't keep her worlds from colliding much longer, primarily because things with Rick were becoming undeniably serious.

"Okay I'll ask him. He may have a function or something to go to."

"A function? Who is he?"

"He's into charity work." She wasn't quite ready to tell her mom she's dating Richard Castle. He is one of Johanna's favorite authors plus she will enjoy seeing her mom's face when they meet.

"Okay well I'll let you go, stay safe."

"Bye mom."

She decided to call Castle and ask him to dinner. She was little nervous and wasn't sure if she had the nerve to ask him in person. Her parents have met boyfriends in the past but this was different, he knew her. He knew all of her family drama, he's seen her break down, seen her when she was helpless and he's still there. He's welcomed her into his family, let her in his daughter's life she knows he trusts her. That's not what scared her, what scared her is she now knew she trusted him too.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"You have reached Richard Castle's phone, this is his personal assistant. How may I help you?"

Kate was caught off guard before realizing it was Alexis's voice. She played along, "I would like to speak to Rick please?"

"May I ask what this is regarding?"

"I would like to check is availability for tomorrow night."

"Please hold, while I transfer you."

She heard shuffling and Alexis yelling, "Dad it's Kate."

"Hello detective, how may I help you?"

"So official today, what's the occasion?"

"Oh I'm just writing and Alexis likes to be my assistant sometimes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I don't know where she gets it from. Actually I don't know where most of her traits come from," he muttered before speaking up again. "Anyways so when are you going to be here?"

"I'm just gathering my work clothes, then I'll be over."

"Well then I will have a car pick you up in 20 minutes."

She rolled her eyes ever since the accident he's been having his car service drive them around. He didn't want her driving with her ankle, and he wouldn't admit outright but he was still worried something would happen to her again. She tried to turn it down at first but she saw the how much important this was to him so she had agreed. "What gentlemen, but I do have a favor to ask you."

"Which is?"

"Now you can totally say no if you don't want to or if you have plans it's last minute. There's no hard feelings if you do."

"Whatever it is I'm saying yes."

"You may want to think about it first but here it is. My mom wants me to come over to dinner tomorrow and wants you to come along." She held her breath while she waited for a response.

"Do you want me there?"

"I-If you want to come you are more than welcome."

"That's not what I asked, if you want me there then I'm there. If you don't then I'll remember a last minute meeting with Gina that I have to go to."

She paused for just a second, "I would love it if you came." Things were serious with her and Rick, but she wasn't going to run from it.

"Well then I'm there. Let me just find a babysitter for Alexis."

"Okay sounds good, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you in a few."


	15. Chapter 15

Kate opened the door to find Rick standing there with a package of Skittles. She took the candy and gave him a quick kiss hello before letting him in.

"We should get going, traffic is going to be trouble."

She saw him patting his jackets and pants like he was looking for something, "Forget something?"

"Yeah. This," he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She cracked the first smile since she opened the door.

He felt the tension rising on the way to her parent's, "You okay over there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Her fingers picked at nonexistent lint on her pants.

"Mhm sure."

"I promise I'm okay."

"Kate, I can feel you thinking. Don't worry tonight will be great; this isn't my first time meeting parents. I'll put on the old Castle charm."

She looked over at him, "It's not you I'm worried about. I have no doubt they'll love you. It's more of the fact that I don't get along with my dad. Mom and I don't have the best relationship either, but it's not as bad as my dad since everything with Mark. Mom's relationship was strained and dad's well... dad's is pretty much gone."

"I can act as a buffer if things get heated, I can step in diffuse the situation. Did it for years with Alexis's mom and my mother."

"Hopefully tonight will be the first dinner without fighting, I don't remember the last dinner we had together without it ending in a blow up."

"With me there, there won't be any room for tension."

She scoffed, "You mean with your ego there."

* * *

They stood in front the door; Kate shifted her weight between her feet nervously; she took a breath before knocking, tried to calm herself down; there's no need to be nervous this isn't her first time having dinner with her parents. The only difference was that Rick was next to her.

Johanna opened the door moments later with a smile on her face. "Hey Katie," pulling her in for hug. She turned back to Rick, Kate saw the recognition flash across her mom's face. "You must be Rick," she stated as she pulled him in for a hug as well. She led them through the apartment into the living room.

Kate felt Rick lean in behind her, "Katie huh?"

"Don't start," she murmured.

"Here these are for you," He handed Johanna the flowers.

"Oh. They are gorgeous, and they smell wonderful."

They settled down on the couch. "I'll be right back," Johanna headed into the kitchen taking the flowers with her.

Rick looked around, "So this is where Kate Beckett grew up… any baby photos?"

"None that you will ever see."

"Don't be so sure about that."

Johanna came out with a tray of tortilla chips and cheese dip. She settled in the chair across from them, "Katie, you didn't tell me that Rick was Richard Castle."

"I'm guessing you've heard of me?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Heard of you? She keeps teasing me that she wishes I were a mystery writer instead of a lawyer. All I heard was, 'Why couldn't you be a writer like Richard Castle?'" Jim came in from the kitchen. He shook hands with him before sitting in the chair next to Johanna, "Jim Beckett, good to see you again."

"See you again?" Johanna asked.

Kate had momentarily forgotten that Jim had met him before, "Rick and I met at the baseball game dad and I went to."

She looked to Jim, eyebrows "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Oh…I uh…" Jim stammered, not sure how to dig himself out of this one, "I forgot."

"You forgot? Uh huh sure you did."

Castle saw him shift in his seat and decided to save him from getting into more trouble, "So it seems I have a fan?"

"You have more than one," Johanna looked towards Kate.

Kate did not want her to start getting into this. "Mom, can I help you get drinks?" She jumped in before he could ask more.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. What would you like? We have soda, water, ice tea, beer?"

"I'll have ice tea."

"Mom," Kate said once they were in the kitchen. "Can we please keep the fawning to a minimum? I do not need him to know that we have read every one of his books."

"What did you expect? If you had given me some warning as to who Rick was then I could have been more prepared."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't ready to say anything yet but can we stop with the stories for a bit."

"If you play nice with your father I can keep the stories locked away."

Kate sighed, she couldn't promise anything but she could promise she wouldn't start it. As they left the kitchen, Kate heard her mom mutter under her breath, "For now."

They came back with an ice teas for everyone.

"Tell us about yourself Rick? The man behind the book jacket."

"Well I have a daughter, Alexis, she's 10. She's smarter than me, and more responsible. I don't know where she gets it." Kate saw his face light up whenever he talked about Alexis.

"She reads way above her grade level," Kate added.

"Well with a writer as a father I would assume so," Johanna responded.

"Well yes I did emphasize story structure from an early age. Her first word was denouement, but it's more than that. She just loves school. Always doing her homework, doing extra credit and the science fair. I certainly did not have her work ethic, I still don't. And Meredith, well, Meredith learned the value of a credit card."

"And Meredith is where? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She is California, she's in Hollywood picking up any role she can."

"Does Alexis see her often?"

"I have sole custody, we both thought with her moving to California and trying to get roles it would be best if Alexis stayed with me since I can write from home and be there all the time. She comes when she can which honestly isn't often. Alexis wasn't planned and Meredith had good intentions but didn't understand the sacrifices that comes with a child."

"Well it's a good thing she did what she believed to be best for her child," Jim said. Kate looked like she was about to comment when a timer went off and Johanna asked Kate to go help her.

They sat down at the table, a tray of hot enchiladas sat in the middle.

"Dig in before it gets cold."

Kate couldn't believe her parents asked that! Even she hadn't asked about Meredith. While she understood they were doing it for her best interest, she didn't think her and Rick had been together long enough to bring this up. Sure she's wondered about Alexis' mother a couple of times, but she's never felt like it was her place to ask.

"This is fantastic," Rick complimented after a few bites.

Kate swallowed her bite, "Mom's always been a good cook."

"Based on the Styrofoam temple in your fridge I assume you don't take after her?"

She glared at him. "I can cook I just don't have the time."

"Better be careful with that look Rick, I've been on the other side of it a few times."

"She doesn't scare me," Rick replied. "Jim, what's it like being a lawyer?"

"It's not so bad, lots of paperwork."

"Glad I'm a writer, I can't stand paper work."

"Since you're a writer doesn't that mean you technically deal with paper work on a daily basis?"

His mouth opened and closed, "Well yes technically but it's different."

"Aside from the paperwork it's not exactly black and white, we have to keep our clients best interest in mind while still doing what they want. What they want doesn't always go along with our moral code but we have to separate our feelings about it and just do it."

"What do you know about separating personal feelings from business?" Kate sneered.

Her parents looked at her, Kate put her head down focusing on the food.

Johanna put her food for down, interlocked her fingers and looked at Kate, "Katie, we've talked about this."

"Well I still don't understand," Kate's eyes met theirs, challenging them like she has since her rebellious teenager years.

"We didn't-" Her father began to say, reiterating their reasons.

Kate didn't let them finish, "I know you didn't know what else to do. But the least you can do is go see him, dad," She crossed her good arm over her cast.

Jim didn't have an answer for that.

Johanna spoke up, "Katie now is not the time, we have a guest," her eyes moved to Rick.

"I've already told him all about it."

Jim couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "You are so mad at me for separating personal from business and shutting him out? Well why don't you take a look in the mirror? You were hit by a car and didn't call us. You show up here with a broken arm, your mother only knew because she called you, SHE called YOU. Why didn't you ask yourself how you shut us out like I shut Mark out huh? You aren't so different from me."

Kate didn't want to admit he had a point, "What happens when he gets out in a about a month? Will you help him? What do you think coming out of jail will be like? You think he will be able to get a job? Will you help him? He needs us, all of us! I can't do it on my own like you've left me to!"

She stood up from the table and left, she had to get out of there; she felt like her head was going to explode. She stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Rick was left sitting at the table with Johanna and Jim, "I think I should go," he paused. "Check on her. Thank you for dinner, it was nice meeting you both." They stood and shook hands goodbye.

"It was lovely meeting you, don't be a stranger," Johanna called out.

_A/N: Some people wanted this to go well and others said it will be interesting. I wanted to show more the dynamic and explain the relationship with the parents. Not sure if I did what I set out to do or if I am completely happy with this chapter but it does set it up for the next one which will pick up right where this one left off._

_P.S. if anyone knows of good Caskett phone smut recommendations would be much appreciated, for future chapters :)_


End file.
